Breaking Away From The Habit
by Unfable
Summary: This story takes place in the time line a little bit after Twilight. Charlie is a drunken father that abuses Bella. The events through out the story teach Bella how to be a better person and drawn her and Edward even closer.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES!:**

(**I just wanted to let everyone know this is the first story/fic I have ever worked on. I have never thought of myself to be a writer and I may lack slight writing skills that make books and stories amazing. However I hope with that aside the ideas and things added into this story keep you interested enough to keep reading. Some things in the story are slightly out of canon and I have created my own way. However I promise it will still keep you interested in reading. Also just to add I have only read the first Twilight book. Thanks! **

**ALSO! I'm putting this story into chapters now that I figured out how**.)

Bella finally returned home after a long amazing night at the prom with Edward. He dropped her off at her house and took care of her like he had promised Charlie. Regretting saying goodbye, Bella smiled at Edward and walked inside the house.

Inside the lights were off, other than one she could see coming from the kitchen. Curious and confused she went into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting with his gun which he had just cleaned and surrounded by beer cans.

"Late night?" She said trying to make a joke and smiled slightly as she looked at him.

"Your late." His voice was stern and drunken, not what she was expecting at all. Even though the beer cans all over the kitchen said otherwise.

Over the past few months she had been there she noticed her dad never kicked the habit of drinking. He started when her mother left and figured it was a way for him to deal with the heartache and just never got over it. They got in to it a few times before when she had come home after being out on the weekends and he was so drunk he could barely stand. He would always find some reason to be pissed off about something, but never held it against him personally since she knew it was because of the beer.

However from the tone of his voice this time and the fact he waited up for her she knew it was going to be difficult to deal with him in this state. Figured she would make the conversation between them quick and easy, giving her the chance to go to bed still in a good mood and not let him ruin her night.

"I know but-" He cut her off by standing up and blurting out something she didn't understand. He surprised her when he brought his shot gun with him, but figured he was going to put it away. She hoped it wasn't loaded.

"No excuses!" He kept stumbling closer to her as he carelessly pointed the gun in her direction. Not to shoot her just to jester with his hands as he got angry.

"Don't you think you are over reacting a bit?" Of course she was going to keep it short, but she didn't understand exactly why he was so pissed. He had never been like this before.

Out of nowhere he pulled his hand up and hit her in the side of the face with the back of his gun. She yelped in pain as she fell back into the wall and to the floor. "I can show you over reacting." He just walked away and back to the kitchen to grab another beer. On his way back from the fridge he looked down at her. "Go to bed. Maybe you will do as I say next time." He took a sip from the can and made his way to the living room like nothing happened.

Bella stayed on the floor holding the side of her face. She was in too much shock to even cry at that moment. Unbelieving when he just walked by her and didn't care. After finally feeling the pain in her head she pulled her hand away to see the blood. Fighting with her thoughts she wondered if getting up and running would just set him off again. So she slowly pulled herself off the floor and to her feet. Walking backwards she made her way to her room, making sure he wouldn't follow.

Once there she locked her door and crumpled to the floor where the tears were finally able to escape. Some time had passed and she finally got a hold of herself and got up to go clean herself off. She looked in the mirror and could not believe the horror she saw. How am I suppose to hide that? she thought. It really did upset her that Charlie hit her, she had no idea what to think about this whole situation at the time. Doing the best she could she managed to get the wound clean and bandaged, making her resemble a mummy almost. She didn't bother changing clothes and crawled into bed with her thoughts and tried to go to sleep.

Morning had come and she got out of bed with her few hours of sleep to encourage her. The pain in her head was unbearable but she pushed herself to at least go find some pain pills. Knowing Charlie had already left for work she had no reason to try and avoid him so went about the house as she please. It didn't take her long to make up her mind to go back to sleep and forget about school for the day.

Edward didn't come over to Bella's that night like he normally did. Mainly just to give her a chance to relax and to answer all the questions his family dished out at him. Of course Alice wanted to know everything.

He did return that morning to wait for her outside like he always did, but was confused when she never came.

Of course it was no struggle for him to find his way into the house to hurry her along. He started with her room, happy to see his choice was right on. She had never slept in before and hoped she wasn't getting sick or something.

"Bella." He spoke softly as he approached her bed and reached down to rub a hand down her back to gently wake her. She looked so amazing when she was sleeping. It took him a moment to notice she was still in her dress. He stared a minute to remember their night once again and tried to wake her once more when she didn't move. "Come on beautiful." He kissed her cheek lightly after he spoke and sat down on her bed beside her.

Bella groaned slightly as she was waking up. Her headache was still present and the burning pain in the cut made her keep her eyes shut. She really didn't even notice she was being woken up by someone until she felt his cold hand rubbing up and down her arm. She smiled slightly forgetting about her pain for the moment and rolled over to be closer to the familiar touch. That is until she felt him tense and opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

Edward's mind was at a blank at first when he saw the bandage on her face it taking his breath away and making him speechless. After the initial shock a million things ran through his mind at once.

"Bella my God what happened to you?" She could hear the sadness and concern in his voice and it broke her heart. Struggling for a few seconds she had to think of something else to tell him other than the truth.

Glad that he couldn't read her mind. She knew if she told him Charlie had done it he would kill him. At that moment she couldn't deal with anymore stress.

"The stairs became my enemy.." That's all she could really say and looked down and away from him.

"You fell down the stairs?" He looked at her confused. Yeah that wasn't unlikely for her but he didn't think she would ever hurt herself this bad from falling. He reached to touch under her chin and make her look at him. Stroking her good cheek when she finally did look at him, in nothing but adoration. What am I going to do with her? He thought.

"Up them actually. The cast makes things a little more challenging." She tapped at it with her finger but didn't look away from him. His eyes could always make her day just a little bit better.

Without having to look away from her he remember the cast. That did make things a little different, but he couldn't let her keep getting hurt. Not while he was in her life now, not after what James did. He shuddered at the thought of him and what happened. "I guess I'm just going to have to be your all time shadow for a while then huh?"

Bella smiled up at him. "I don't think I would mind that." And she really wouldn't. How was she suppose to face Charlie and it be normal now? Even though she wanted things to go back to normal.

"So I take it you are staying home today?" He still couldn't get over how bad she had hurt herself.

She nodded and closed her eyes again as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He spoke softly and toyed with her hair. Bella simply just shook her head, too tired and happy to be laying with him to think of anything else she could want. Without realizing how tired she actually was it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.

Bella ended up staying out of school a few days that week. At least until her face healed enough to where she could hide it with some make up. Edward was always there to take care of her as long as she wanted.

Leaving only to feed or get something to entertain her with. She avoided all contact with Charlie as possible, keeping herself locked up in her room when he was home and he never bothered her.

In the instant it felt like she had just gone to sleep about a week after he first hit her she was being jerked awake as Charlie pulled her from her bed. Once again drunk and stumbling as he held on to her. It took her several moments to even realize what was happening as she was tossed out of her room to the hall way floor. She groaned slightly in pain when she hit the floor and looked up to see Charlie.

"Get up!" He yelled only standing inches away from her.

Still not knowing what was going on she didn't argue with his demand and quickly got to her feet. Trying not to stand so close to him though.

"Skipping school now are you?!" He growled and filled the space between them she just made.

Bella tensed as he got closer in that instant. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to lie to me!" He slapped her and tossed the paper he got in the mail at her that explained to him the days she had been missing from school.

Bella gasped when she was hit, her face just starting to heal, but was still sore and it made the pain even worse. her hand instantly moved to cover the spot where he had just hit, looking down at the paper when he threw it at her, knowing exactly what it was. This was ridiculous, he couldn't keep acting like this every time he drank and something didn't go his way.

"It was because of you I missed school!" She didn't know why, but she was more pissed now than scared.

After saying that she regretted it because it only angered him further. He grabbed her by her throat and tossed her to the floor.

Her breath hitched when she fell on her back to the floor. "This is exactly why mom left you" It really wasn't, but she didn't care, she was going to do anything to hurt him back just like he was hurting her.

"You don't know anything about that!" He was furious at that point and you could tell by the look on his face it hurt him, moving down to where she was on the floor just to hit her again before pulling her up by her hair.

Bella made a soft moan at his attack when she was hit, but she tried to fight back. Hitting him and struggling when he grabbed her. She had never been hit by anyone like that before and it hurt her emotionally more than anything that it was her father doing it. She started crying, no matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. "Charlie stop!"

She wasn't going to win this fight and could tell by each time he threw her down or hit her. It was bad enough trying to see through the daze of being hit, but the tears were making it more difficult to focus on anything. The only thing she could do was put her hands up and try to block him in some way.

"Edward!" She cried out, not knowing what else to do or if he would even hear her. Where was he and why wasn't he helping her? She started to panic now that her one thought that made her feel safe wasn't there. "Dad please stop.." She didn't want to fight her father anymore, not wanting to lose that one piece of hope that he wasn't really this type of person.

Charlie suddenly stopped hitting her when Bella last cried out to him looking down at her. His face had lost all trace of his anger and he was frozen. She took advantage of that to shoved him away enough to get into her room and close the door, locking it instantly. She broke down, dropping to her knees and clutching the front of her shirt as she cried. Having never felt so alone in her whole life than in that moment, she never knew she could be that helpless. Never thought she would have to feel that way around someone that she loved and cared about.

She looked up when she heard what had to be Edward entering her room. Still not really having a grip on herself she spoke out still half crying. "Stay there..." Knowing she was covered in blood and could more than likely smell her from there she didn't want to make things harder for him.

Yes her blood was intoxicating to him and it made him stumble back a little once he entered the room, but she was hurt and he would just have to deal with his own problems later. He didn't listen and went over to her. "Bella what the hell happened?!" He crouched down to her level on the floor and reached out for her, his heart stung when she flinched back away from him. "Don't." She said softly as she shied away from him.

"Bella..." He looked at her his face soft and hurt. Pained that she was like this and she didn't want him. He hated himself for leaving to go feed, but in this case was kind of glad since it made it easier to resist the smell of her blood. That didn't change the fact he was pissed she had gotten hurt when he was suppose to be protecting her. After the shock of her state he started to get angry as his mind wandered. Growling he spoke through clenched teeth. "Charlie?"

Bella looked up at him at his sudden mood change, worried. "Edward don't...please just don't" A new flow of tears fell down her cheeks as it hit her all over again. Her head fell into her hands as she cried, Edward not being able to do what she wanted before and moved closer to her. Taking a minute trying to figure out how to comfort her without hurting her anymore. "My God Bella.." Fully taking in the sight of her injuries his heart broke. If he could cry for her he would at how upset he was at himself for letting this happen and the fact it was Charlie who did it.

"What can I do?" He looked at her helplessly. Bella looked up at him from her hands never seeing his eyes that sad and hurt before. Without thinking she moved quickly into his arms squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Not caring that being against him hurt her physically. She needed the emotional support and his touch more than anything at that moment.

He hesitated when she moved into his arms since he didn't want to injure her further, but couldn't help but wrap his arms around her lightly. He had to stop breathing to keep the smell of her from getting to him. It was easier to control in a situation like this since he had better things to worry about, but didn't want to risk it.

"I'm so sorry..." He found a spot to kiss lightly on the top of her head. Not only was he apologizing for not being there, but he knew how much she had to be hurting emotionally because of Charlie. He shook at the thought of him again, trying his hardest not to let his anger take control.

He held her until she went to sleep, he needed that at the least to make her know he was there for her.

Opening her eyes Bella had no idea where she was at first. The room was really bright and she was wrapped in a blanket on a small day bed. The room was familiar but she was still confused and started to panic a little.

"Bella calm down, its ok" A high pitched voice spoke and she blinked her eyes to make out who it was.

"Get out!" Another voice spoke, that one she knew and her vision became clearer. Making out Alice leaving the room and Edward shutting the door behind him as he walked over to her.

"Edward?" She spoke softly, changing her mind about sitting up when it hurt. She sighed.

"I just left to get you some water for when you woke up. I'm right here." He sat down on the side of the bed taking her hand in his and setting the glass of water on the floor.

"When..How...How did I get here?" She looked at him confused.

He smiled just a little bit and kissed her forehead. "I wasn't just going to leave you there. I had Carlisle take care of you, I was so worried...." He squeezed her hand a little harder, but not to hurt her.

She started to feel a little embarrassed, she didn't want him to have to be in the middle of her family problems. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you.." He looked into her eyes then over her body trying to see how she was healing.

"How long have a been here? Does Charlie know where I am?" Not really processing the fact it was Charlie who did this to her, she still worried.

Tensing and growling he looked back up to her eyes. "Why do you care what he knows?" He glared, but not at her, just at the thought of him.

That frightened her. She was never scared of him, but scared of what he could do to her family. "Hes my father?"

"Yeah but.. this is why you are here in this condition. Because of him." His voice was sharp and full of tension. She could still feel him shaking like the night he found her.

"He will come looking for me if I just don't come home. He will look here." She didn't want to go back home and have to face him, but she really didn't want him showing up there while Edward was still pissed.

Edward moved to stroke her face gently. "Don't worry. Because of you...I wont lose control with him. You have no idea....just how much I want to..." He shut his eyes and his jaw clinched. Bella placed her hand on his that was touching her face to try and calm him. "I trust you." She spoke gently and removed his hand from her face to kiss it.

Once Bella was healed enough she was getting ready for her first day back at school. She had not gone back home, Edward took care of going to her house and getting things she would need. Keeping his promise, he left Charlie alone, but wasn't going to leave her alone with him. Carlisle took care of talking to the school and explaining why she had not been there. Well not explaining the truth as to why, but he took care if it.

Edward couldn't be with her the whole time she was at school since they had different classes, but kept tabs on peoples thoughts who had spoken to her. They really were worried about her and had a million different reasons to her injuries. Hurting only him when some thought he was the reason behind them.

He met with her after every class to walk her to the next, and make sure she didn't need anything. Always regretting having to leave her when they weren't in the same class together.

Mike ended up catching Bella alone after one of her classes while Edward wasn't around. She just figured he was running late and was going to wait for him. Caught by surprise when Mile started rambling on and on to her. She only really caught the part when he was trying to invite her to a party that was coming up if she was feeling better. Before she could even speak Edward was by her side pushing Mike away.

"You stay away from her." He growled slightly under his breath and Bella looked up him surprised.

"He was only talking to me, calm down." Yeah he wanted to protect her but she didn't want to seem totally helpless and have him following her around if he was going to be like that with everyone she tried to talk to.

Mike stumbled back from the push and glared at Edward. "What's your problem man?"

"Come near her again and I will kill you." His eyes narrowed. He was serious.

"Edward! stop this." Bella was getting angry and people were coming out of the classes to watch, why was he making a scene. This isn't what she wanted.

"Aren't you over reacting just a bit? I know she is your girlfriend and all, but you don't own her." He turned his attention away from Edward and back to Bella. "So will you go?"

Extremely pissed now Edward shoved him against a locker. "I. Will. Kill. You. Got that? Shes not going anywhere with you." He dropped Mike to the floor and moved back to Bella and pulled her with him to leave.

She resisted and jerked her arm away from him, angry. "Why are you acting like this? I know you want to protect me, but this-" He cut her off and stopped walking to look at her.

"You don't know what he was thinking." He spoke softy to her trying to control his anger and just let her know he only did it to protect her.

"Thats still no reason to make a scene in front of the whole school. Its bad enough you and your family have to act different anyways." She spoke as they walked outside towards the school parking lot. She wasn't really mad at him, but did worry.

He walked with her ashamed of himself now from the way she made it all sound. "He hurt my feelings..." Sighing, it was odd for him to admit something like that, even more so to her since he was suppose to be the tough one that took the pain for them both.

That stunned her and she looked up at him concerned. "Really?" She tried to read his face and could tell he was serious. That bothered her for some reason and she reached up to touch his face lovingly to try and help.

He leaned against his car when she touched him and shut his eyes. "He thought I was the one that hurt you..." It wasn't the first thought of the day he heard like that, but the others for some reason didn't get to him the same. It was just the way he thought it. "Along with trying to get you drunk at the party he was inviting you to and....." He opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry."

This really caught her off guard and she didn't know what to think about it. It made her sad to see him like that since she never had before. "You would never hurt me." She spoke gently but seriously, making him know she meant it. She pulled him down to her and kissed him softly, she could understand why he went off on Mike with the last thing he heard him thinking. "Don't ever think you would hurt me and you know better when people think it." She tried to smile for him and let him go.

He really did love her. The sadness he felt instantly disappeared when she spoke to him. He knew she was serious about what she said and her actions spoke just as clear. He pulled her back to him when she let go for another kiss. A little more aggressive than the first one, he was starting to feel more comfortable with the physical contact between them over the time they had spent together.

Bella yelped playfully when he grabbed her for another kiss, enjoying it fully until she heard him growl against her lips and quickly pull away to stare behind her.

"What's wrong?" She turned to try and see what he was looking at. Noticing he wasn't letting her go, just enough to allow her to turn around.

She tensed instantly when she saw Charlie walking across the parking lot and in their direction calling her name. She shook her head to herself really and her body trembled, she hadn't even thought of Charlie the whole day and he just shows up out of nowhere. "No...I can't..." She struggled with her words as she tried to move from Edward's arms but he didn't let her. Instead he moved her to the passenger seat in the car.

She gripped onto him when he pulled away to shut the door and get in himself. "Don't leave me." She panicked.

Edward bit his lip when Charlie came closer, the fact Bella seemed scared to death of him only made him hurt more and struggle harder to not go kill him. He managed to do the right thing and moved them to leave. "I'm not going to leave you." He tried to reassure her with a kiss to the forehead as he quickly moved to the other side of the car and got in. Grabbing her hand once there and looking at her. "Is he gone?" She didn't look up to see for herself.

He looked out the window to find Charlie right beside his car looking in at him. "Unfortunately no.." He rolled down his window, knowing he wouldn't go away unless someone said something, plus he didn't want him coming to look for Bella at his home.

Charlie ducked down so he could look over at her. "Bella we need to talk." She didn't say a word, didn't even look up at him. Edward still held her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb to let her know he was there for her. He looked back at Charlie when Bella didn't speak.

"I don't think this is a good time." He pressed his lips together making sure to keep himself calm. He had a million things running through his mind that could make this ugly.

Continuing to ignore Edward. "You have to come home."

Bella risked a look up at Charlie, the look in his eyes was different and he wasn't the same person as she last saw him. His face was softer and less angry, he acted as if nothing ever happened. All she could do was shake her head at him and looked away again.

Edward turned the car on then and pulled out to leave, not caring that Charlie was still trying to talk to Bella and he drove away.

She looked over at him worried after a minute. "Hes going to come looking for me." She spoke softly and tried to lean against him. He quickly wrapped his free arm around her as he drove. "I will protect you, I don't think he really has it in him to come to the house. Everyone there knows what he did and I'm sure he knows that." He kissed the top of her head as he parked the car in the driveway.

Bella was still embarrassed about it all, she hated they all knew what happened because she felt they would act different. They already had to change so much with her being there, like making sure there was food in the house and making sure no one got too drawn to the smell of her. She wondered how long she was actually going to stay there, she didn't want to leave.

"Your family has done so much for me... I don't know how to repay you all." She looked at him in appreciation.

He smiled and went inside with her. "You don't have to do anything for us. You are part of the family."


	2. Chapter 2

She had dinner and her and Edward hung out in his room, or she watched him play piano, they spent as much time together as possible. As they were laying in the floor in Edwards room together listening to music, she turned to him and asked him a question. "You take showers right?" She blushed, knowing it was a silly question.

He laughed a little and kissed her red cheek. "I don't just come naturally clean. Of course I do."

Smiling she set up on her elbow, leaning towards him. She reached out to touch his cheek and kiss him passionately. He had been doing good with fighting back his urges with her recently so she knew it was ok. He pulled away first looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes. She spoke again, taking her time like she didn't know if she should say it at first. "Take a shower with me..." Her words were almost a whisper.

Tensing some his was speechless for a second. "What?" He heard what she said, but was extremely taken off guard.

Taking his tensing the wrong way she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "Wait, no.. I'm just surprised is all."

She did not fight him when he pulled her back, there was no reason to, but she could not think of what else to say to him, feeing a little awkward now with his reaction.

Edward noticed her acting different and pulled her so she was against him. "Hey, don't be like that." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I would love to, I just don't know if I can."

"Only one way to find out." Bella moved to stand, reaching a hand out to him to follow her. She had no idea where her new found bravery came from, but wasn't going to let it go to waste. She grabbed the things she would need and lead the way to the bathroom, not looking back to see if he was following.

Edward grew suddenly nervous at the change. He wanted to give her everything she wanted and show her his love in every way possible, but feared he would hurt her if he wasn't careful. Not only scared of what control he had, but scared since he hadn't been with someone like this before. What if he made a fool of himself? He followed her since it was what she wanted and shut the door behind them once in the bathroom. He leaned against it and looked at her as she turned the shower on to let it warm up. His breath hitched in his throat when she turned to look at him.

Turning around she smiled at him slightly and moved to place her hands on his chest as she kissed him. "You going to be ok?"

He kissed her back and laughed nervously. "Maybe..."

Bella was just as nervous as he seemed, but tried not to show it. She stepped away from him to get undressed. Doing it very slowly, scared of what he was going to think of her once all the clothes were removed.

He could hear how fast her heart was beating as he watched. His hand gripped the side of the counter, trying to be a gentleman for her and not let his eyes wander when her clothes were finally on the floor and off her body. Also to not let his body react like a horny 13 year old boy, but he was a guy it didn't matter what part of her body he looked at, he still knew she was naked.

Taking in a deep breath she tried to keep up her act and stay confident. She could see the frustration on his face as he tried to be polite. "Its alright Edward. You can look." She still had a little bruising on her side and hoped it wasn't making the way he was going to see her any different.

His eyes couldn't help it after that, fully taking in the sight of her. She only got more beautiful the more he looked at her. Even though all he could think about was how much he loved her and how personal and how much trust was in this. His body could not help but betray him and react to her.

She moved closer and reached up to unbutton his shirt, only to be stopped by his trembling hands. "I got it.." You could now hear the tremble in his voice. Bella reached up to stop him as he went for his buttons now. Placing her hand on his gently.

"You don't have to do this." Her voice was soothing and soft, it helped calm him. He had dreamed of stuff like this with her. Not exactly this in general, but being able to be with her like this and stay calm and in control.

"I want to." He went back to opening his shirt and let it slide off his arms and to the floor to join her clothes. He was still nervous but was getting more confident as long as she stayed that way as well. His hands went to undo his pants next, but he stopped to look at her.

"Please understand that even though I may not be human, I'm still a man and I can't help how my body is reacting to you." He bit his lip "Just don't think I'm trying to disrespect you or anything.."

Bella smiled up at him after taking in the beauty of his naked torso. She could not get over how polite he was being, thinking he would probably be struggling with himself more than what she thought of him. Her body was reacting as well by that time and she was sure he could smell her, but this wasn't about being sexual and they both knew that. It was about love and trust and even though both their bodies had other ideas their minds never changed to follow them. They cared about each other too much to let something that simple get in the way.

"I understand." She couldn't help but blush at the grin he got on his face, obviously catching the smell of her finally but didn't say anything about it. It actually made him feel a little better that it wasn't just him.

After feeling comfortable with how she was going to react to him he finally slid the rest of his clothes off.

That was the first time she had ever seen him fully nude. Nothing she imagined him to look like even compared to the real thing. He really did look amazing and her eyes could not help but wander down towards his erection. She gasped softly as her body reacted to him again, closing her eyes a minute to remind herself thats not what this was about.

When she opened them again he was smiling at her. He took her hand and lead them in the direction of the shower.

He figured the fact that in his head he knew this wasn't about sex made it easier to hold back his instincts with her. She smelled amazing he would admit that, but it was just easier for some reason this time. They weren't kissing on each other aggressively like they had when he lost control and had to pull away before.

He let her enter the shower first, watching as the water ran over her body. She looked unbelievable and he swallowed hard to resist letting his mind go in different directions.

"You're so beautiful" His voice was gentle and honest.

Bella smiled at him as she ran her hair under the water, once she was done she looked back at him. "I could say the same about you." She moved her hands out to reach for him but he backed away.

Edward sucked in a breath and stepped back when she moved to him. "Not yet." He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to react to her touching him like this so he had to take it slow. After a minute he moved back to her. He lightly placed his hands on her cheeks, sliding them down her neck to rest on her shoulders. She couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He felt more comfortable with him being able to touch her than having her hands on him just yet. This is something he was going to have to get used to. Pulling away again he reached for some shampoo and quickly returned. Wrapping an arm around her waist just enough to where their bodies would not touch one another, he put some shampoo into his free hand around her back as he gave her a light kiss.

Bella felt like she was in heaven. Even though he was barely touching her, she could feel the emotions between them both, in what little he did touch her. She didn't move though, standing very still for him just like he wanted. Her mind wanted her to do otherwise, to pull him to her, making their bodies press against one another. That is until he lightly kissed her and she forgot about her current thought. However without thinking she moved a hand into his hair to make the kiss last longer, not being able to control herself. He obviously lost a little bit of control himself because he willingly returned the kiss just as she was giving it. "Bella" He gasped her name as he pulled away not being able to take it anymore. It took him a few deep breaths before he looked at her again.

She understood and was sorry, he was just so hard to resist sometimes. Her eyes fell shut and her head back as he moved his hands into her hair to wash it for her. This was something he had never done before, but you couldn't tell by how perfect he was at it. Bella didn't move again until he was finished, enjoying every bit of it. Before she could open her eyes she felt a hand move to cup her face and one to place on her hip. His body slowly pressed against her as he kissed down her jaw line. He could not hide the shaking of his body as it was against her.

Bella kept her eyes closed when she felt his amazing touch. There was no way for her to explain the tingles he was sending through her body. She was just as nervous as he was, even more so at the fact she could feel his hard on pressing just below her belly button. Because he was such a gentleman around her she wasn't about to show him any less respect than he would for her.

"Are you ok?" She whispered in his ear.

It really was hard for him to be with her like this. Her smell did not really bother him that much anymore since he had gotten used to it over time. It was the fact he could smell her slight arousal that was driving him crazy. He knew she could feel his hard on against her and was glad she didn't say anything about it.

They were both turned on, but did not let it get the better of them. That was a different type of struggle for Edward, but as long as he kept a clean head it would be ok. He finished kissing her neck and finally made eye contact.

He smiled shyly and shook his head. "I don't know.." He turned them now so he was under the water but still holding her. Groaning he let her go and took in a deep breath, it was getting to be too much for him.

Not in the sense of him hurting her, but that he really wanted her even though he tried to focus his thoughts on something else.

She was enjoying being close to him and was surprised at his sudden moving away. The groan he let out went right between her legs, making her knees weak. "What's wrong?"

"I can't" He made sure he wasn't touching her, which made him feel bad. "I want you too bad." His voice was soft and honest, but could tell he was embarrassed.

"What's so bad about that?" She smiled and pulled him back to her. He instantly tensed in her hands but moved toward her. He stopped her when she wanted him against her chest again. "I can't lose control with you." Bella tried again but he pushed her hands away. She gave him a heartbreaking look of rejection at his actions.

"Bella I'm sorry..." He frowned slightly and reached for her. This time in return she shoved his hands away.

"Why don't you just be yourself for once and stop thinking about all the negative you will cause me? Do you really think you could hurt me like that in an act of love?" She stood there staring at him until he spoke.

"How could I live with myself if for some reason I wasn't able to control the monster within me?" He was serious and his face hard and stern.

She reached up to touch him again and this time he allowed it. "You love me, you are this close to me now and are still able to control yourself. You-" He cut her off by pressing his cold lips against hers lightly.

Going with what she said he was going to just be himself and show her how much he loved her. Not letting the monster win this one.

He was the first to reach his hand around her into the back of her hair to grab a fist full, making the kiss a lot more aggressive. However it was still soft and passionate. Bella pulled away to catch her breath and bring her head back to reality after a moment. Without thinking she instantly returned to his lips. Gripping the back of his hair now as she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Edward groaned into her mouth as her tongue slid into his and he nipped at her. He was so turned on and wanted her so bad, but deep in the back of his mind could not help but worry.

"Edward.." She moaned and gripped him tighter.

The shower came to an end after that. Both of their minds not concerned on getting clean anymore. Edward moved to press her against the cool shower tile roughly as he continued to kiss her. That sudden change surprised her and she couldn't help but yelp some when he pushed her against the wall. He instantly tried to pull away, but she wasn't going to allow it, not now. She gripped his hair hard to where it probably would of hurt anyone else and kissed him deeply.

Edward somehow managed to get them out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor before Bella could even open her eyes to realize they were moving.

She felt the cold floor under her and opened her eyes to look at him amazed. He didn't say a word and moved to kiss her again, slowly moving down her neck after leaving her lips.

Bella reached up to run her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her shoulder. His cool lips felt so amazing on her skin, always leaving a trail of goosebumps from the cold touch. She slid her hands down his back making him moan against her skin. He looked up at her and smiled as he took his shaking hand and lightly ran it over her breast. Her chest instantly thrust up toward him wanting more contact. At that he brushed his thumb over her nipple to tease her. He couldn't help but thrust his hips against her leg at how turned on he was. His actions only aroused her more and it hit his nose instantly. driving him to grip her arms kind of hard and let the scent swim around in his head.

Bella gasped at the pain of his grip, it surprising her. "Edward Stop.." It took her a second time to call out to him before he focused back on her. He didn't understand the look on her face at first and it stung him back away from her. Then noticing the marks he had already left on her arms from his grip.

"I'm sorry.." He moved even further away from her almost standing up until she reached for him. "I can't do this." He could not believe he had already lost some of his control and he was barely touching her.

She stopped him by gently grabbing his hand and sitting up. "Wait. Don't go. We don't have to do this if its too much."

He could not explain how turned on he was. Even though he was scared to death of hurting her, he was still hard as a rock.

"Maybe if you let me be the one in control.." Bella looked up at him and smiled. She wasn't sure how she was going to pull that one off, but it was worth a try.

His body only tensed at the thought. That would just drive him even more insane and he was already nervous enough just touching her. He didn't know if he could even let her be in control at this point.

She could pick up something and could tell he wasn't going to give in to that idea. "Or you could just show me. That's not going to take care of itself." He eyes quickly moved to his erection and back up to meet his nervously.

He stopped breathing at her words. Was she really hinting to what he thought she was? She wanted to watch him masturbate?

"What?" He spoke softly with a touch of shock in his voice.

Bella could not help but blush and looked down. "You heard me."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's mind went blank for a second. He was horny as hell and didn't trust himself just yet with her. However did not know what to think about having her watch him either. He picked up on her shaking when he looked back at her. Not from being nervous, but from the cold of her wet hair and the floor.

Reaching behind him he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, doing the same to one around his waist.

"Lets move all this to the bedroom." He smiled at her and they gathered their things. Making sure no one was waiting outside the door, they made it to his room safely.

He shut the door and locked it behind them, watching her as she sat down on the daybed still wrapped in the towel. Slowly he moved toward her and smiled. Stopping about two feet in front of her he slid a hand down his chest as he looked into her eyes. His hand stopped when it reached the towel. After thinking about it for a minute he decided to leave the towel on to tease her.

Bella watched him from where she set loving what he was doing. She couldn't help but smile at him touching his chest and his teasing. She reached out to try and steal the towel from him, but he stopped her gently.

"No, you said you wanted to watch." He smiled at her and took a step back as he snaked his hand under the towel. Taking in a deep breath he slid his hand over his hard on and shut his eyes. He couldn't let himself see her reaction just yet, plus it felt good with the release of pressure. She could not see anything yet since he was still teasing her by keeping his hand under the towel, but he growled and thrust his hips lightly, it felt amazing.

Bella was speechless. The feelings he was creating within her from his actions were unexplainable. She bit her lip and it took everything inside her to not just pull him to her and take advantage of him. His growl made her press her legs together to help release some of her own ache.

A moan escaping her lips is what made him open his eyes to look at her again. He took his free hand and slowly moved the towel and let it fall to the floor. Never stopping the motion of his hand on his erection.

She was finally able to take in the sight of him touching himself and gasped softly. Her heart was about to pound out of her chest at the excitement and how much he was turning her on.

He grinned at her, not noticing how much he was enjoying having her watch him till then. He continued to stroke himself a little faster now and moved closer to her. He sniffed the air and took in a deep breath at the new wave of her arousal. His eyes fell shut and he groaned loudly. "You trying to kill me?" His voice was raspy and soft as he tried to speak.

Bella sat up and leaned closer in his direction. "I want you so bad...." Her hands gripped the side of the bed to keep herself from ravaging him.

Edward moaned and went to her. He let go of himself and leaned down to place his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her deep and hard. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, not willing to let him go as she kissed him the same. He moved them so she was laying on her back with him over top of her as they had been in the bathroom. Edward really wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and roughly placed a hand on her breast and squeezed as he kissed down her neck.

Bella gasped in pain at his touch, but at the same time it sent a wave of pleasure across her body. She reacted by gripping his hair hard enough to pull his head away from her neck to look at him.

"Just take it slow and concentrate." Her words were soft, but serious. He nodded, after being turned on by her grip in his hair it was hard to take things slow. He had to though for her. Shutting his eyes to clear his head he continued.

Placing his hips between her legs he looked up her. She caught his eyes and smiled, thrusting her hips up to barely brush against his hard on. Just enough to to where he could feel how wet and ready she was for him.

Edward fist his hands on the bed and gasped at her touch. _Slow and careful, slow and careful_, is all that was running through his head. He wasn't going to screw this up. He dipped his head down to press his lips against hers lightly as he moved his hips to place the head of his hard on against her slick opening. Bella moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips up to make him slide in. Only to be stopped by his strong hand holding her hips down to the bed.

"Slow.." He whispered and shut his eyes to regain control. Kissing her again as he thrust his hips forward carefully, sliding in further with each thrust. He finally stilled his body when he was fully inside her. He was shaking from holding back and from the pleasure, she felt amazing. Bella placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down his arms to feel his muscles as he moved. Moaning softly at the sensation.

"You ok?" He wasn't going to move again until she was ready. The thrusting of her hips was good enough for him and kissed her forehead as he set a slow steady pace.

Bella forgot about the world. She didn't care if he hurt her at this point, all she could focus on was how wonderful he was making her feel at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him, in the process thrusting against him harder. A loud growl escaped from his throat at that, only making Bella react with clinching her muscles against him.

"Fuck..Bella.." He dropped his head to her shoulder and return his own harder thrust to meet hers. His free hand found her hip and he pulled her even closer to him, making him go even deeper. He could not explain the sounds she was creating, but it was driving him crazy being so close to his ear. He lifted his head and without slowing he moved the hand that had been on her hip between them. Gently finding its way to her clit and rubbing lightly. Bella moved her arms so they were stretched out over her head as she arched her back up and moaned loudly.

Edward about shot his load then at how sexy she looked. He pressed his hand harder against her since he was so close, wanting her to reach her climax before him.

It didn't take long before she was bucking her hips against him and moaning his name as she came.

Squeezing him even harder inside her as he tried to continue thrusting at her wild movements. He managed to hold back until she calmed, but never stilled his hips.

Once her head cleared and she could see again, she noticed the look of desperation on his face. His body was shaking and his thrust were slowing, thats when she picked up on what was happening. She sat up slightly pushing his hips back enough with her hands to have him slide out of her.

"Bella please..." His voice was raspy as he pleaded and she knew what he wanted. Without question she nervously reached up to take his hard on in her hand and stroke. His body jerked and twitched as he found his release, groaning her name even louder than she had his.

Bella noticed the slight lose of control and the look on his face when he came, knowing he would need a minute to calm down before moving to him. His hand met hers on his shaft and stopped her from moving. She didn't say a word.

Edward finally opened his eyes after his head stopped spinning. Noticing she had not said anything, unaware of his change she had seen. "You alright?"

"Maybe that is what I should be asking you." Grinning she moved his hand that was still holding hers to kiss it lovingly. She still wasn't afraid of him, he proved himself with this one.

After she kissed his hand he moved it to stroke her cheek as he moved to kiss her passionately. "I love you so much." He whispered as their lips parted. He realized then the extent to how much he cared for her. Sure he felt that way before, but after this it only grew stronger. His actions only made him see how much his love for her overpowered the monster within him.

Bella's struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks. She had never seen his face so soft and full of love. So honest and nonthreatening. "I love you too. More than even me saying that could show."

He pulled her to him then. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, not enough to hurt her of course just enough to let her know she was his. She couldn't fight back her tears any longer as her body pressed against his. Knowing he could feel them she didn't dare lift her head to reveal the blush that would cover her face at her embarrassment. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to him for as long as possible.

He sat their with her and stroked her hair. Moving finally when he couldn't stand the mess he created against them any longer. Gently pushing her to sit up he quickly cleaned the mess and got dressed. Her joining him in the getting dressed part since he had everything cleaned up before she could ask to help.

She smiled at him taking the time to wipe her tears away then. He was instantly back wrapping his arms around her as he tried to help kiss away the remaining tears.

"You're perfect." Was all that she could say.

Only too soon was the weekend over and Monday morning arriving. Bella sat in the car silently as Edward drove them to school. Not only was she still dealing with her injuries healing fully, she now had to worry about Mike and Charlie at school. She only had one class without Edward and Mike was in it, so she didn't think it would be that bad.

Regretting getting out of the car, they walked into the building together. She watched Edward's face as others passed since she couldn't read minds herself she had to settle for his facial expressions. She was greeted by a few of her friends as always, trying her best to avoid Mike as he walked by. It didn't matter anyways since he stayed on the other side of the hallway glaring at Edward.

The day dragged on slowly and once again found herself alone without Edward and Mike as a partner.

Bella sat with her head on the desk trying her hardest to ignore Mike's rambling. His constant insults toward Edward. Wondering what she saw in him and that she shouldn't be with him because he might attack her like he had him. Pretty much anything you could think of that someone would say to try and make a point why they aren't right for you. Eventually she turned her head to look out the window while still laying it on the desk, but he never shut up. It really was hard not to just yell at him to stop, but didn't feel like being rude.

Her head only rose again when the over head intercom called her to the office. Mike instantly offered to walk her there like she wasn't old enough to find it on her own or something. Sighing she gathered her things and left the room with him trailing at her heels.

Before rounding the corner down the long hall to the office Mike stopped her. He wasn't really polite about it either. Blocking her off with an arm in front of her and forcing her back against a locker as his other arm enclosed her.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him. He wasn't exactly being mean, but his approach could of been less threatening.

Once again he continued asking the same questions he had before in class. Bella rolled her eyes and tried to move away from him, but he didn't move his arms. That surprised her.

"Mike, move." She reached her free hand up to try and remove his from the locker behind her. He didn't budge.

"Why is it so hard to just give me an answer?" He still wasn't being mean, other than not letting her go. His voice was still calm and normal and non threatening.

Growling slightly with irritation she snapped at him. "For one he doesn't pull shit like this, now move." She tried to duck to move under his arm, but of course he wasn't allowing it. His swift movement to block her caused her things to get knocked out of her hands and fall to the floor. She sighed heavily.

"Come to my party. Get away from him and hang out with some friends." He made it seem like he was having a normal conversation and nothing was strangely awkward about him holding her captive there to listen.

"I'd rather not. Now can I go?" She stared at him.

It was his turn to glare. Finally changing his mood. "Not until you agree to go."

"You can't be serious." This was getting ridiculous and she was really late now for whatever they needed her in the office about. She was able to move fast enough this time to duck under his arm and get away from him. Not caring about her things at the moment.

"Wait." Mike reached out and grabbed her jacket from behind to stop her. Only making her cast slip out from under her feet and fall backwards. She landed on her back hard on the floor, it knocking the air out of her. She had no idea what hit her at first until Mike was over top of her trying to help her up and apologizing.

"Bella I'm sorry... I wasn't.... I Didn't...." He had no idea what to say to her as she slapped his hands away at him trying to help.

"Mike stop!" His actions and their position only brought back bad memories from the last time she was with Charlie. She felt trapped and her mind was not acknowledging the fact he was trying to help her at first.

"I'm only trying to help you." He tried again.

"Just stop!" She shoved him away from her and managed to sit up. Finally catching her breath. She quickly turned to look at Mike angrily. "Stay away from me." She was serious and turned her head away to pick up her things. She noticed him walking off back to class out of the corner of her eye as she stood.

Once standing she finally took in the quality of the pain she felt in her back. Groaning she continued on her way.

Bella looked up as the bell rang. She had not even made it to the office and wondered exactly how long Mike had kept her there talking. Opening the door to the office she walked over to the desk and set the note down. She had to make it quick because she knew Edward would be waiting for her.

"What's this about anyways?" She asked the lady at the desk.

"Your father is here to see you. Said he was bringing you something you needed for biology" Smiling she went back to helping the other students who were waiting in line.

Thats when she saw Charlie walking from the back office in her direction with the principal following.

Without thinking she turned and walked out of the office.

"Bella, hold up." Charlie called as he ran to catch up with her.

She did not turn to him, just wished that he would disappear and really wasn't there. The thought was broken when he caught up and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She sighed and was forced to face him when he stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bella, just listen to me for a minute." He pleaded.

"Yeah how many more times am I going to hear that today? Lets just not. Ok?" She shut her eyes trying to control her emotions. _What else was going to go wrong today?_ she thought.

"Just give me a chance to expl-" She cut him off by shooting a glare in his direction and shouting.

"Explain what?! I don't want to hear about how sorry you are! or how it's mom's fault you're a drunk. You have a problem and I don't want anything to do with you until you get things figured out, just leave me alone." She turned her head to try and hide her tears. No matter what she said or how she felt she still lost her father and feared things would never be the same between them. She was certain he was going to say he had changed and things were different, but she couldn't trust him just yet, she needed time.

Charlie stood there silent, stunned. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he was the one she feared this time. He was in a slight case of denial.

Thinking it was Edward who was turning her against seeing him. Not wanting to admit he really was the problem.

"You have to come home." He said, still trying to convince her.

Edward was surprised when Bella wasn't in the classroom when he got there, worried something had happened to her. After speaking to the teacher and finding out she had gotten called to go to the office he set off in that direction. He finally spotted her in the hall way by the office and quickly met up with them.

Not liking the fact she was with Charlie and they were yelling.

"I really don't think I do." Bella looked up at Charlie still with tears in her eyes, letting him know she was serious.

"I don't see that happening either." Edward spoke from behind Bella as he approached, growling slightly.

Charlie just glared up at him. "You have no say in this. I think you should go to class."

He was in instant defense mode at that. Shaking some with his frustration with him all together. "I have more say in this than you think. She isn't going anywhere with you." He wrapped his arm around Bella protectively.

Charlie started on then about how he could get his family in trouble for keeping her there. How he was her father and by law he could make her come back home.

That just enraged Edward and Bella felt him tense against her. "If you come near her or my family. I have no problem letting everyone know how you beat the shit out of your daughter because you are a sorry excuse for a father and can't put down the fucking beer can."

It was Bella's turn to tense then flenching at his words. Once again scared of him, not of what he would do to her, but to Charlie. She turned in his hold to face him and try to calm him down so there wasn't anymore of a scene to be created.

He couldn't help but be angry at him and still to this day did not understand her trying to defend him in any way.

"Bella." Charlie called again from behind her.

Sighing and breaking her attention away from Edward she turned to face him once more. "I said no." She took Edward's hand and turned to leave, this wasn't the place or time for this discussion. To her surprise she was stopped by Charlie grabbing her free hand, only to be countered by Edward's hand on his just as fast.

"Let her go." Edward glared at him. He knew he couldn't do anything here in school and really did not want to have anything bad with the law in the town either, but he wasn't going to let Bella be forced to do something she bluntly didn't want to do.

Charlie laughed at him. "and what does a boy like you think you are going to do about it?"

Bella quickly turned back to Edward as she jerked her arm free from her dad. Knowing that wasn't going to strike him well. Those weren't words you threw at someone who was obviously pissed off at you. As soon as his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward toward Charlie, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tried to pull him in the opposite direction. "Edward don't"

Of course she could never over power him, but he didn't fight against her and went willingly.

His hands made fist and his jaw clenched as he went with her. His whole body shaking from holding back.

"I'm going to kill him." He spoke threw his clinched teeth as they made it outside.

"No you aren't" Bella stopped once outside and let him go, facing him to try and calm him down even though he had reason to be mad. "It wont make any of this any better."

"I can't deal with it. You have no idea how worried I was to not find you in your classroom and then to find you having a fight with Charlie at school. Why do you care so much?" He wasn't mad at her, but he was also being stopped from taking his anger out on the person who deserved it.

His words stung her back. She was speechless and really had no idea why she cared so much at this point.

Charlie broke her spirit and her heart and all the trust that a daughter could have in a father, yet she was still defending him. "I don't know.." She spoke softly as she kicked herself for letting tears build behind her eyes again. After closing her eyes tight to try and fight back the army of tears she turned and walked toward the school parking lot. Bella could feel him following her even though his steps were silent. She stopped at his car only to be greeted by his cool body pressed against her back and his arms wrapping safely around her. She shut her eyes again and turned her head to kiss one of his arms.

No matter how angry he was she always came first. In the instant to make her happy or to feel safe all other thoughts faded away. He dipped his head down to kiss her neck and rub his thumb against her hand that had gripped his arm. "I only want to do whats best for you. It's hard to control my anger toward him." His words were soft and honest.

"I'm not mad at you." She turned her body to face him and wrap her own arms around his body. His words were able to fend off the tears that had been trying to escape. Nothing else ever seemed to calm her so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked up after a minute to catch his face in her hands and kiss him on the lips softly. He gladly returned the kiss, picking her up so she was sitting on the hood of his car as he deepened it. That surprised her but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her legs around his hips and slid her fingers into his hair before parting at the sound of the school bell ringing for the day to be over.

Edward couldn't help but groan slightly at having her on his car like that and grinned evilly at her as he nipped her lower lip. She giggled softly and gave him a quick kiss before resting her head against his chest and letting her legs fall from around his waist to hang down on either side of him. He ran a hand down her back lightly as he eyed the students leaving the building to gather in the parking lot to go home.

It amazed him how quickly both of their moods had changed at just being together.

Bella noticed the stares they were getting, but honestly didn't care. She was content at the moment and he was happy to hold her.

Once the parking lot became empty they decided to finally let go of one another and leave. Bella ended up falling asleep in the car on the way back to the house and he smiled at her lovingly as he parked the car. After adoring her for a moment and sliding a piece of hair behind her ear, he got out of the car and carried her inside. She shifted in his arms and moaned uncomfortably, like she was having a bad dream.

He was able to get her to his room quickly and tried to lay her down and soothe her out of her current state. She struggled in her sleep against him as he went to cover her up. "Bella its ok." He spoke softly and reached up to stroke her cheek.

She lashed her arm forward and knocked his hand away. "Mike just stop." She called out in her sleep. Not really as a call for help, but an irritated message of annoyance.

Edward's breath caught in his throat and he narrowed his eyes. _Did she really just say that?_ he thought.

He attempted once again to wake her, now interested in finding out why she was dreaming of Mike.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Wake up." His voice was still soft and sweet even though he was worried.

"Stop!" She jerked awake then while pushing his hands away. Trying to calm her breathing she then noticed who was beside her. "Edward..." Her voice was in a whisper and she instantly moved to his arms.

He pulled her back a little to hold her head in his hands and make her look at him. "Did he do something to you?" Worried at the moment he held off on his anger until he got an answer.

She looked at him confused a moment. "What?" She knew what she had dreamed, but did not know what he heard.

"Mike, what did he do?" He lightly rubbed his thumb against her skin as he continued to hold her face in his hands.

Guess she spoke in her sleep more than she though. "He didn't mean to." He really hadn't meant to, but that didn't mean he wasn't being a jerk. Bella really just didn't want Edward to have to worry about anything else.

He was confused now. "What do you mean?" He was still holding off on getting mad for the time being, wanting to know what had happened. She then began to explain the whole story to him.

Edward pulled away from her to stand and think a moment. She just watched him not knowing what else to say really. He moved to sit down by the window and stared off into the sunset. Bella stood up and headed in his direction. He was facing away from her and removed his shirt to lean against the wall. She stopped to watch him. "Are you mad at me?"

He turned his head to face her. "Of course not, but you wont let me deal with my frustration how I normally would, so I'm stuck trying to figure out a new way." He reached out for her and she didn't hesitate to move to him. Sitting down between his legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her she shut her eyes. "You can take it out on me." She grinned, but he couldn't see it. Hopefully he knew what she meant and she was only kidding.

He chuckled from behind her and it actually made him feel better to laugh. He playfully leaned his head down to nip at her neck and shoulder. "It's bad enough I have to hold back with you when I'm trying to take it slow. I don't see that happening and someone not getting hurt."

Bella turned so she was now facing him and leaning her chest against his. "Oh really." Since his shirt was off she took advantage of that and dipped her head down quick enough to bite his nipple. His body was too sexy for her to resist.

He jumped some at her actions but also groaned, an instant turn on for him. Reaching down he stopped her from doing it again and made her eyes meet his. "Stop that." He smiled, but was also serious. She continued with her evil grin as she looked at him and thrust her hips forward against his forming hard on she could feel. That caused his eyes to roll back and he bit his lip, but was silent. His strong hands left her face to now hold her hips from moving. "Don't." He insisted.

"You can't resist me." She teased and since he now had her hips captive she managed to get a hand between them to tease his hard on through his jeans. That was true she was extremely hard for him to resist and her teasing was about to drive him crazy. He wasn't able to keep his hips from moving against her hand at first and moaned softly. "Please Bella." His eyes were shut tight as he tried to keep a clear head and not let her do what she was trying to.

She pouted at his rejection playfully. "What's wrong?" He swiftly moved his hands to hold her in a position to where she could not tease him anymore.

It took him a minute to speak once he set his breathing normal again. "Trust me you have no idea how much I want you. However with this much frustration built up inside of me I'm not going to risk it." He continued to hold her like that as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She understood and smiled after returning his kiss, but wanted to see how far she could actually go.

"Maybe I want you to hurt me." Game went wrong there when his smile dropped and his face saddened.

"No." He let her go slightly to pull her up closer to him in a more loving embrace. "As many people who have taken advantage of that lately you are going to be lucky if I let you leave my side." He tried to smile then not wanting to ruin the mood, but did want her to know how serious he was. She gave up then and apologized. Silently laying her head down on his chest and shutting her eyes, she took that time just to enjoy being with him. That was until her stomach growled against him.

He laughed softly and stood up taking her with him. "Guess I should feed you."

"Hey, I'm not a pet. I know how to feed myself thank you." She teased and tossed his shirt at him. He just shook his head and smiled as he put his shirt on then went with her to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to see what little food was there just for her. She still couldn't get over that she was the only one in the house that ate that type of food. Settling on a bowl of cereal she set down on a stool at the bar to enjoy it. Edward just stood there and watched her, always interested in anything she did. He would have to go feed himself once she went to sleep.

Bella finished and washed her dishes before heading back to his room. Which over time had become their room since almost all her things were there and he even put in a bed for her recently. Edward shut the door behind them and watched as she pulled on a tank top to sleep in. Only then reminded of what happened to her that day as the bruises showed on her back. Keeping his thoughts to himself he followed her across the room to join her on the bed to hold her as she went to sleep.

He pulled himself away from her gently with a kiss to her forehead to set out with his plan to feed once she had fallen asleep.

That night was the first night he actually felt bad for killing an animal. The animal was innocent and really had no other purpose there than to fall meal to something else. His mind kept flashing to those around him that deserved to be in the animals spot more so than it, at least thats how he felt. It frightened him to feel that way and knew it was because of his love for Bella. He never once before had such hatred toward certain humans. The fact nothing was being done to those that harmed her he figured had to be why. Plus the extreme frustration that had been building in him since he pulled Bella away from Charlie. He wondered if he was going to feel like this forever. He knew inside how protective he was over her and how much it hurt to have something happen to her and to hold back all of his feelings. He now felt like it was his instinct to do something to those that had hurt her. How close he had come to losing himself to Charlie when he grabbed her arm the other day at school. He had never been so careless before, so stressed out and happy at the same time. It made no sense. Knowing how much he loved Bella and what he would do for her, he could not lose control of himself because of her and ruin everything for himself and his family.

The one deer is what he settled on for the night since he couldn't bring himself to do it again right then.

He quickly returned to his home and stood by the glass door to his room looking in on Bella as she slept. Would the monster really win him over and he lose control all over a girl? Or would he have to leave with a broken heart? So many questions left unanswered but he was clueless as to how to make these horrible feelings go away.

He took his hand to trace the drops of water on the glass as he continued to stare at her just letting his mind go blank for once and not think of anything.

He really felt like crying if he actually could. Thought if he could perform that action like a normal person it would help release some of the emotions he was feeling. Knowing he could never leave her since he knew he would then be the cause of her pain, but also because he loved her unconditionally, he was just going to have to deal with his feelings how he saw best fit. He honestly did not think he would have to worry about Mike trying something else, but Charlie was a mystery to him. Every day he feared he would show up there and rip Bella away from him. Tear her away from this new life she had found and felt safe with, just to be turned back to his abuse once again. Even if he really had changed she did not deserve to have to look at him and be reminded daily of the monster he was in those moments. Slamming his clenched fist down against the side of the house he growled. It wasn't hard enough to harm the foundation or even wake Bella who was right inside the house.

He quickly moved through the room and out in an instant. Finding his piano and sitting quietly. The best way to deal with his emotions was to let his feelings flow through his fingers and onto the keys. This way no one was to be harmed and it eased his pain. Anyone listening to the sound flowing in the house could feel his mood, it wasn't to be mistaken and no one bothered him.

Once he felt a little bit better he stopped playing and went back to Bella. It was about time for her to be getting up anyways, they sadly had school that day.

Edward of course drove them to school like he always did. Today was different from all the rest because as soon as he parked and turned off the car he was ambushed. Charlie had been waiting for them to get there and took the chance to park his police cruiser behind Edward's car to prevent him from trying to leave. He quickly emerged from the car and approached the passenger side where Bella was sitting, taking her completely off guard. He opened the door and gently but rudely pulled Bella from the car to stand, never letting her arm go. Edward was just as quick to reach her side of the car enraged, but before he could say anything to Charlie he noticed all the other officers off in the distance watching them. He had been set up to where he could not do anything and he didn't like it.

"Charlie what are you doing?" She spoke in his direction quietly but stern.

"You know, I gave you plenty of time to come to me on your own and you refused. So I took my own action. Even if you do not wish to stay with me, you are going to at least talk to me." Charlie's tone was normal and pulled her in the direction of his cruiser. She tried to resist him and pull away but she couldn't.

She helplessly looked over at Edward who swallowed hard, but didn't move.

"Edward..." She cried to him, scared and not understanding why he was just standing there.

He clenched his teeth and fist as he looked in the direction of the other officers and back at her. His body trembled with fury and pain at her cry for help and his mind raced for an escape plan. He had to shut his eyes for a moment and bite his lip to keep control of himself. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to rip her away from his grasp and run away, but he couldn't. He forced himself to not take that action and as a result he was being punished with hurting Bella for the first time. The look of pain and rejection on her face as she was forced into Charlie's car broke his heart. No matter how much he hated himself right then he knew it was the best choice he could make. His fear from that night of her being taken away from him had come true. _Was keeping his family's secret really that important right then?_ he thought.

If he had tried to fight off Charlie and steal Bella away from his hold. He could easily come to his home and take her from there the same way and he knew Carlisle would let her go. Not because he believed it was best for her, but knew they had no say in it when it came to the law. If the other officers had not been watching him like a hawk he may of gotten away with something other than this, but there were too many witnesses.

Bella still struggled with Charlie even if Edward was not going to help. Going with him alone was the last thing she wanted to do.

She did not win. Looking out the window she met Edward's eyes as hers filled with tears and felt betrayed.

It wasn't his fault and she knew that deep down, but she was angry and upset and hurt, her mind crippled to not think straight.

Edward stepped forward as her eyes met his, all emotion leaving his face as Charlie sped away with her. A hair away from letting the inner demon take control and not care about the world around him. He was slipping until a high pitched voice brought him back to reality. Alice stepped beside him having witnessed what happened from a distance. He ignored her and growled as he turned to face his car and slam his fist against the roof. It smashed down hard enough that both the front and back passenger windows shattered.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at him as she quickly scanned the parking lot to make sure no one had seen. She then tried to go to him and calm him down, but was instantly rejected.

He did not care about his car and even though he loved Alice he did not care what she had to say right then. It made him feel better to hit something. Shrugging her away he headed toward the school's front door. He knew if he was left to roam around free right then he would do something stupid, but could he be trusted in front of the hundreds of humans waiting beyond the door. It wasn't the humans he was furious with, at that moment it was just one and he had no idea what was going to happen. Charlie was on the job and he knew he certainly wasn't going to be drunk. That really wasn't what he was fearing. He feared that Charlie's anger toward him and Bella's actions recently was enough to set him off this time without the beer to influence.

Every possible horrible thought he could come up with he feared was going to happen. He knew the other officers were there to obviously back up Charlie, but was he going to take her to the station? Take her home? Where the hell were they going? What was he going to say or do? Was he ever going to see her again?

Growling again he stopped right before entering the school and grabbed his hair, wondering if his choice was the right one. He could feel Alice coming up behind him with Jasper and sighed. His mind starting to become clouded at Jasper's attempt to calm him.

"Stop it!" Edward snapped at him trying to shake him away.

"Edward, listen!" Alice pleaded. "You can't keep stressing out like this. I know what Charlie did before was wrong and how much it hurt both you and Bella, but maybe this isn't a bad thing. Maybe he really wants to try and make things up to her. All Bella wants is her father back." She still tried to comfort him even though he wasn't allowing Jasper to.

"You have no idea what he could be doing..." It took a minute for her words to sink in. Maybe he really was over reacting, but he loved her too much to let something like this go unguarded. Charlie really did seem sorry when he caught them in the hall at school. Just as he thought before, wondering if their actions by leaving like they did could of set him in a new direction.

Alice placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Every human family has their own ways of dealing with their problems. Bella is tough."

He started to calm down again but was still worried. "She is never going to forgive me for letting this happen, even more so if he turns out to be the bad guy again. He could of killed her last time... almost did.... I can't risk that. I just stood there like a coward and let him take her. She probably thinks I didn't care.."

"Edward." She hated seeing her brother so stressed out. Never really taking the time to think about all he had to deal with before. "Bella will forgive you."

Edward sighed and pinched his lips together. "I'm going to class." He turned and left Alice and Jasper standing there to watch the school door close behind him. The thoughts in the back of his mind kept telling him to leave and follow her. Find out what was going on, but he was too afraid he would not be able to control himself if things went badly. The same feelings returning to him that were present just last night. How could he go on being with Bella forever if this is how he was going to feel all the time? He quickly pushed that thought aside because he could not see himself without her. It would hurt more than this.

All he had to do was get through the day at school and hope he could hear from her soon. He could think of a million other things he rather be doing than sitting in a classroom, but it was keeping his mind occupied for the time being. Keeping him somewhat sane.

The day went by slowly and he spoke to no one. Tried to pay attention to his teachers and the work just to keep his mind from wandering. He only had one slip up when he saw Mike pass him in the hallway grinning. He quickly shook thoughts of what he could do to him aside and kept walking, his time would come.

The last bell finally rang and he quickly made his way out to his car to get his phone. Reminded again of that morning when he saw his car and sighed. Not letting it bother him he reached for his phone to see no one had called. That got to him and his worry returned. He ditched the car for now and headed on foot to the only place he could think where she might be. He stopped when his phone vibrated in his hand and looked down to see the call coming from just the person he wanted to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella continued to look out the window at Edward for as long as she could see him. Once out of sight is when her tears flowed freely down her face and she didn't dare look in the direction of Charlie. Her heart screamed for Edward and she secretly hoped he was following them and was going to take her home once the car stopped. How could he just stand there frozen and watch as Charlie man handled her to his car?

Knowing she called out to him for help and he left her there with nothing, no hope at all. Not even a word to let her know she was going to be ok and he would see her soon. Did he want to give her up to Charlie? No, she thought and shook her head to herself. He wouldn't do that. She may not understand it now or want to with her anger, but the only reason should could come up with was he had no other choice. He would come to her when he could. She didn't want to think he would just leave her like that.

Charlie continued to drive and never spoke a word. It was an uncomfortable silence the entire way. She was a little relieved that he had chosen his house of all places to take her and talk. At least it was familiar to her, even with bad memories lingering. Making sure she kept a distance she got out of the car once it stopped. Instantly she thought about running, but with the klutz she was she knew she could never out run him. She stayed on guard as he maneuvered them into the house. It was a very creepy cold feeling when he closed the door behind them once inside. The memories all too clear she closed her eyes and shook her head, moving to sit down in the living room extremely tense. Since Charlie had yet to say anything she knew she would have to be the one to break the silence if this was ever going to be over with.

"What do you want with me Charlie?" Her words were harsh with the tone she used.

He found himself comfortable in his usual chair and kept his distance. "To talk, just as I said."

"I doubt you have anything to say that I have not heard already." She could not help but be bitter at this whole situation and she was not going to show him she was weak anymore. "Don't you think that whole act at school was a little over kill?"

Charlie kind of flinched, but kept his cool. "You did not want to come quietly. Action was needed, but that isn't the point..." His tone faded and became softer. "As much as I know you don't want to hear this, you can't stay with Edward and the Cullens anymore..." He lifted his hand to make her keep quiet when she was about to open her mouth to protest. Not in a threatening way, just letting her know he was not finished talking.

"I know you don't want to stay with me, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be staying with some boy either."

Bella glared and gasped slightly at his words, was he actually trying to be a father concerned with his daughter? He was in no position to try and give her advice to what he thought was best for her. All trust was lost and his words meant nothing to her.

He still wasn't finished and she stayed quiet. "By law until you are 18 you have to either stay here with me or move to Florida with your mother."

The hell if she was going to be that far away from Edward. She didn't want to stay with Charlie either though. "The Cullens have been more of a family to me and been there for me more in the past few weeks than you or mom. How can you think me being here or with mom is best?"

"I will not let you be raised by another family. Dr Cullen already has enough to worry about without another mouth to feed."

She continued to glare, he knew nothing of the Cullens. "He doesn't mind."

"Bella, I gave you a choice." He didn't take his eyes off her as he waited for her to speak.

What was this? This was nothing like she expected it to be. "So you aren't even going to apologize to me?

Tell me how horrible of a person you are? Tell me you have changed? Instead you are going to try and make my life even worse?" She stood up unable to control her new emotions.

"Would it make a difference?" His voice stayed calm even though she could tell her words hurt him. "No matter how much I tell you I'm sorry or that it will not happen again you still aren't going to forgive me. I'm not trying to make your life worse by bringing you back home. I'm trying to get you back in my life so you will give me another chance."

She still stood there unable to move as he spoke. "That isn't just something that changes over night..." She looked down and away from his stare. This feeling she was getting was extremely awkward. At the moment she did not fear him, but wasn't sure how things would be if she moved back here and he was being so calm about everything. Acting like nothing even happened it was really confusing. "I want to be with Edward."

"Here or Florida Bella." His tone was more stern now.

She met his eyes once more. "I don't trust you." This whole conversation was weird and uncomfortable at how casual it seemed to him.

"I don't expect you to and that is something I will have to earn back, but I can't if you aren't here to give me a chance." He pleaded with her.

Bella did not know how long she just stood there silently. It could not of been that long but it certainly felt like it. Edward was not going to be happy with this and she did not know if she could trust Charlie at all.

Her 18th Birthday wasn't that far off and thought if she could bare it until then it might be worth it.

Moving to Florida was out of the question. Edward would just have to stay there at Charlie's with her and be unseen. She had no idea how to convince him to be ok with it, but she knew Charlie wasn't going to give up with this. If she said no and left and went back to the Cullen's she could possibly just be creating problems for them. She didn't want that, not after how wonderful they had been to her.

She sighed heavily, but did not look at him. "Fine, I'll stay here, but you don't come near me. I'm not afraid to let the town know about you." She knew it wasn't the time to be throwing threats around, she just wanted him to know she wasn't going to put up with his games.

He simply nodded and turned on the tv. The way he was acting really bugged her and she couldn't put a finger on it.

She left then. Going outside and grabbing her phone from her pocket to call Edward. She made sure Charlie stayed inside and didn't try to follow her.

Edward opened his phone quickly, pulling it to his ear. "Bella? Are you ok? Where are you? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry."

She choked back her sobs at the sound of his voice. "He didn't hurt me and I'm ok, other than being scared to fucking death you were going to leave and just let him have me." She really had to get that off her chest even though she was grateful to hear his voice.

He flinched back at her words and shut his eyes. "I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do. He set it up so the other officers would see anything I tried. I was so close to just letting go and not caring about anyone else, I was scared to death for you and me both."

Bella understood and was sorry she brought it up, not wanting to hurt him. "You're going to have to get used to sneaking around Charlie's again.."

That surprised him. "What do you mean?" She then went on to explain everything that had happened. Eward was not pleased.

"You can't be serious." He felt his fury begin to spike again and took in a deep breath to help it retreat. At least she was ok is what was most important to him right now. He hadn't done anything to her and she was unharmed. "I'm on my way there." He said hanging up the phone to her surprise.

He just stood there a minute after hanging up the phone to gather his thoughts. He knew deep down, had a gut feeling that this living arrangement wasn't going to end well. This time he would be there if something happened. Taking off on foot once more he headed to Charlie's.

Bella put her phone back in her pocket and retreated back to the porch to sit down on the steps. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if Charlie was coming every time she heard him move inside the house. No one could blame her for being paranoid and she was just going to have to tough it out for about 2 months. After sitting outside for a bid she began to get cold and went back inside and up to her bedroom. Knowing that was more than likely the first place Edward was going to look for her. She opened the door to her room and looked around. Everything was still the same, but it did not have that feeling of it being hers anymore. It was like walking into a strangers room with all your stuff in it. She shut the door behind her and locked it for good measure as she moved to sit down on her old bed.

It seemed like forever before Edward finally made it there. Bella jumped slightly when he entered her window, but quickly stood to run to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, taking in her scent in the process. It was not something he would forget, but liked having it fresh in his mind. She shook slightly in his arms as new tears appeared and flowed down her face. She had been so scared she was never going to see him again.

"I'm here Bella, it's ok." He stroked her hair and spoke softly to try and calm her emotions. After a few minutes he moved them to sit on her bed since she wasn't letting him go. He tried to lay with her there and relax, but he was extremely tense being in the house with Charlie so close to them. He could clearly hear everything he was doing and thinking and could not help but be on guard every time he came near the bedroom door. Before Bella could ask him what was wrong he spoke.

"I need to talk to you about something..." He pulled back from her some just so he could look her in the eyes. That instantly worried her to think the worst. However he quickly reassured her he wasn't going anywhere. "I just need to get this out in the open is all. Might make me feel better." He kissed the side of her head and took in a deep breath trying to find the right words to put together before speaking.

"I need help." He stopped and shook his head a little after that, was that the best way to start the conversation? Bella just gave him a confused look. "With what?"

He sighed and let her go a little more, looking off into the distance. "I feel like I'm slipping... Every time I think of Charlie, or Mike, or anyone who has done you wrong I can't control myself. I mean I have so far, but its getting harder to hold back the demon in me. I'm stressed out all the time thinking I'm going to do something to hurt them and then hurt you in the process of doing so. I hate feeling like this."

Bella just stayed quiet and listened. It was the first time he really opened up to talk to her about his problems. She figured over the years he had lived he had just found ways to deal with his emotions since she never saw him like this before. "Because of me?" Her voice was low, almost a whisper, worried that she was the cause of his pain.

He reached up to brush her cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes and no. The fact that I love you so damn much and would do anything for you I think is what is causing me to be so protective. With that and everything that has happened its just all building up so fast I don't know what to do. I can't cry, I can't take my anger out on the people who deserve it and I have to stay calm all at once for you. So I don't disappoint you. So I don't lose control of my last bit of humanity and hurt you or someone else. I'm just so full of anger, all the time..." He shut his eyes and sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I Don't want to be a monster, but I can't help but want to kill them. Cause them some sort of pain for doing what they did. It's horrible..."

Bella cut him off then to cup his cheeks in her hands. "Edward..." Her face was sad and her eyes threatened to fill with tears. Her heart broke for him and she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, but how could she do that when she felt like it was her fault. "I'm sorry..."

He looked back at her, his face just as sad and was sure if he could cry he would. "I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to have the feeling of joy when thinking of hurting them for causing you pain. It's sick." He pulled her back to him to hold her tightly for some sort of comfort. "I'm scared...I don't want to betray Carlisle." It was really really hard for him to admit that to her. He was suppose to be the perfect brave one who showed no weakness.

She had no idea what to say to him to make him feel any better. Not hesitating she held him just as close, trying to calm him the best she could. She kissed the side of his cheek bone and down to his jaw line as his eyes closed. "You just have to let me deal with some of the problems myself... You can't take it all in for the both of us and let it get to you like this. I may not be that strong physically, but I have been able to control myself emotionally and not completely break down yet. I'm tough and can take some of the pain for us too." She then kissed his neck and shut her own eyes. "You could never be a monster."

He left it at that for now, knowing there really wasn't much she could do to help with something like this. It was just good to be able to talk to someone about it at the least.

After a few weeks of being back at Charlie's Bella started to let everything fall back into place. It started to feel like it had before, other than her and Charlie not speaking too much. She still never let her guard down around him when they were alone together. Edward was with her all the time, other then when he left to feed in which case he did not go far after last time.

He found new ways to torment Mike at school without actually causing him physical harm. Even though ultimately that is what he wanted, it seemed to take the edge off just watching him become extremely jealous. Bella still only had that one class alone with Mike, but she knew of his games now and would not let something like that happen again. All the other times they were together Edward always made it habit to be as close to Bella as possible. He thought it was funny to be able to read Mike's mind and hear all the hate he had toward him. Which was fine since he did not want Mike to like him.

Edward's feelings quickly returned when he over heard some of Mike's thoughts at lunch that worried him. Apparently his jealousy was getting the better of him.

"Mike is up to something." He leaned over to talk softly into Bella's ear. She looked up from her food and gave him a weird look. "Like?" She quickly returned to eating but still listened.

"I'm not sure, he isn't sure, just be careful ok?" He moved to sit so he was facing her. His legs were spread to where she was sitting in between them, just to be closer to her. He placed his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Bella moved her free hand down to hold across his arm and smiled. Leaning her head slightly against his on her shoulder. "Ok. Don't let it stress you out."

He laughed a little and sighed playfully. "Fine."

He waited until she was done eating to mess with her. Making sure he got as much time to hold her as he could before they went to their different classes. This quarter they again had one class not together and of course Mike was in her gym class without Edward.

The bell rang and Bella moved to get up and throw her trash away, but Edward did not let her go. When she turned to face him he had a sexy grin on his face that made her melt. He pulled her back to him to sit in his lap with her legs straddling him as he kissed her. He did not care that other people could see them and the crazy thoughts he was hearing from everyone watching. She eagerly kissed him back also not caring about the other people around them. She was not going to see him for a while and wanted as much of him as she could get. He was thinking the same thing and they did not think about anything but each other until they noticed the lunch room was empty.

"Shit" Bella pulled away first and stood. "My teacher is going to kill me. Damn you and your irresistible lips." She smiled and gave him another quick kiss before running off toward the gym.

He just laughed at her quietly and let her go, not really caring he was going to be late, but did head in the direction of his class after she left.

She passed the gym and saw everyone already in there and quickly made her way to the locker room to dress out. She was pulling her clothes out of her bag as she was still moving and tried to kick her shoes off once she set everything down and could change. As she was lifting her shirt up to take it off she heard the outside locker room door shut. She stopped what she had currently been doing and stepped out from behind a row of lockers to see if anyone was there.

"Don't stop because of me." A voice called and Mike appeared from behind another row of lockers. Great just what Bella needed. Another reason to be even later and drama to deal with.

"Right. Let me just get back to taking my shirt off. You are disgusting, get out." Her cast had been removed so she wouldn't have to worry about that slowing her down now. She was tired of his games.

Mike glared slightly and moved closer to her. "I wasn't kidding. You and Edward love rubbing your relationship in my face and I'm honestly sick of it. I'm going to show you once and for all who you really should be with. Maybe I will change your mind. I know I will." He stopped to where he was beside the lockers and the only way for her to leave was to go past him.

Bella mock laughed at him. "Mike, even if I was single I wouldn't want to be with you." She went back to laying her clothes down and slipped her shoes back on.

That just made him mad and he moved to where he was within inches of her. She stayed on guard this time and tried to keep a safe distance between them.

"Why is it so hard to just accept you aren't my type?" She tried to keep a firm look on her face, even though she was worried at what he might try.

"You never gave me a chance." He kept moving toward her until she had no where else to go. Closed in by the lockers and wall almost like he had done to her before in the hall way.

Her heart started beating faster the closer he got, but she had to stay strong. "And you will never get one.

How is forcing me to like you going to make you happy?"

He just laughed. "This really isn't about you liking me anymore. Like I said I'm sick of you two playing the head games. It's my turn to play and for you to suffer." He reached out and grabbed her wrists before she even noticed what he was doing. Once captive by his hands she tried to jerk her arms free with no luck.

"Let go of me." Her eyes narrowed as she got angry. She wasn't scared of him and his actions were only causing her to become extremely irritated.

Bella wondered if he was getting off on this because he always kept that evil sadistic grin on his face.

"Struggling will get you nowhere." He leaned in closer to her face now and forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

"What do you want from me?" She was completely taken off guard at his action and shut her eyes tight as she tried to push him away. He was too strong and the only thing she could think to do was bite his lip.

He pulled away instantly and cursed. Hitting her in the side of the face with the back of his hand. "You stupid bitch." He reached up to wipe the blood away from his mouth and growled before grabbing her again.

Bella yelped at the sudden impact to her face and lost her balance. Before she could put her hands out to grab something to keep from falling she felt his hands on her again. In almost the instant he grabbed her she managed to keep one of her hands free and elbowed him in the nose, giving her enough time from his stumbling back to make a run for it. When Mike had been hit he fell to the floor and it allowed him to grab her foot and trip her. She fell even harder than she had the first time since she had been running, but it did not stop her even though it hurt. She maneuvered herself to roll over onto her back and kick him in the face as he tried to pull himself up over top of her. She may not be that strong, but she could tell from the yell he made and the fact he did not move after that, it hurt. She got to her feet and reached down to grabbed her things as she looked at him. "If you ever come near me again, I will have no problem letting Edward live up to his promise to kill you." He just sat there and held his face, not saying a word. She knew he heard her.

Now all she was going to have to do was keep Edward from going off once he found out about it. She hoped the fact she had taken care of it herself would be enough to keep him calm. Let him know she was able to stand up for herself every now and then and he did not have to worry.

Blowing off gym completely now she left the locker room and found the closest bathroom so she could see what kind of damage her face had taken. Looking in the mirror only revealed slight swelling. It was red, but did not think it was going to bruise that bad. Sighing she ran some water over her face and took in a deep breath. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go to gym and Mike show up looking how he did and tell them she did it. The fact she would be extremely late was enough to get her sent to the office anyways. She remembered once when Edward had told her skipping class was healthy every now and then, and she took advantage of that now. Without anywhere to really go since Edward had the keys to his car she just wandered the halls idly. She found the class Edward was in and sat down against some lockers outside the door to wait for him. There was only 15 minutes left and school would be out for the day anyways. She pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head down to her arms that were resting there as she waited.

Edward was sitting in class not really paying attention to his teacher or anything going on since he knew everything she was teaching. He got his work done and kept to himself like he always did in that class. Out of nowhere he picked up on the scent of Bella outside the door and became instantly alert. He couldn't just get up and leave the classroom and she never entered, so he quickly looked at the clock to see how much time he had left and she wasn't leaving so he figured he could wait it out.

Once the bell rang he was the first one out of the class and ran to where she was sitting on the floor. He startled her a little at how fast he had managed to get to her and she knew that look forming on his face when he saw her cheek. Before he had to chance to say anything she stood up and grabbed his shirt to head outside. "Before you flip out maybe you should hear what happened."

He couldn't help but be tense and went with her willingly. He already knew it had to of been Mike with the thoughts he was having at lunch, he just didn't understand why she didn't want him to say anything and was leading them outside.

"I promise you it wasn't as bad for me as you think." She let him go once they were outside and moved in the direction of his car with him following closely. He pulled her to him once they stopped at his car and looked into her eyes then back at her cheek.

"I can also promise it won't happen again." She grinned at him and he gave her a confused look.

"Why are you smiling?" He was too clueless at the moment to let his emotions get the better of him and brushed some hair behind her ear. She turned her head still with the grin on her face and he followed her stare, seeing Mike walking out of the building. Edward's face had almost a look of shock on it when he saw how horrible Mike looked. It was something Bella did not see often and he turned back to her with a grin of his own now. "You?" He lifted his eye brow.

She just smiled. "I guess my feet are useful for something other than tripping me." That caused him to chuckle and he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You are so full of surprises." He placed a hand under her chin to make her look up at him for a second. "I'm still not happy I didn't get to take care of it." He was happy she handled it herself, but still serious.

Bella kissed his hand before he pulled it fully away and looked back to him. "I made sure to let him know if he ever came near me again he would have to deal with you." Edward just smiled and they got into the car so he could take her back home to Charlie's. Bella made sure to tell him the whole story of what happened on the way.

The tension could be felt in the car as she spoke, but he had to keep a clear mind that she handled it. The fact of what Mike was going to do if given the chance is what upset him. He knew how Mike's mind worked and he for sure would of had to kill him if things had gone any further. Maybe it was a good thing Bella handled it first.

He dropped her off at the house like he always did and would have to wait to join her once he got rid of his car. Charlie wasn't home yet and knew he wouldn't have to worry.

Bella went inside to grab a quick bite to eat and went to take a shower. She always had enough time to get those sort of things done before Edward returned.

She ran a brush through her wet hair once she was dressed and finished and opened the bathroom door. She could hear Charlie just getting home and walked over to the stars to peek down at him without being seen. Of course he had carried in a case of beer with him like he had done a few nights before and she sighed to herself. She noticed his drinking had not stopped from her being back, but he had not bothered her. That did not mean she wouldn't worry he would turn right back into the monster she had seen before. Having Edward in the house with her at night she knew if Charlie tried to do anything again it would end badly and at this point she wasn't sure what she might do anymore. Leaving her post by the stars she left and went to her room to get started on some homework before Edward came back.

Bella lost track of time as she tried to focus on her work, but at the same time letting her mind wander.

Edward showed up around the same time as he always did and now she knew she was doomed to get anything done. She quickly removed herself from her desk to be greeted by his arms. A much better place to be than sitting on the old wooden chair doing what she was suppose to.

Edward took her by surprised when he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over top of her. He had not spoken a word since he had gotten there and moved slowly over her until he was in the position of his choice. When he moved down to kiss her it was forceful and passionate at the same time. Nothing to harm her, but to get his point across as the need of her lips. Bella gasped when he finally pulled away.

"There." He grinned and finally spoke. She just gave him a dazed look trying to bring her mind back to reality. She would never understand how to this day he still had that effect on her.

"What?" She asked still confused.

He could not help but laugh at her. "Just getting back what is mine." He leaned down to kiss her a lot softer this time. She understood what he meant since Mike was the last one to kiss her and eagerly wanted his lips even more now. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him down on her even closer. That only caused him to groan and pull away from her. Not in a way of rejection, just a way to control himself. She let him move away some, but kept a hold on him to not go any further.

"What? You aren't going to claim the rest of me?" She teased. He cocked an eye brow at her and thrust his hips forward. "Don't think I don't want to." She could clearly feel he did indeed want her. Even though Edward was extremely comfortable with her now and they had already made love he still could lose control. That wasn't something he could master from just that one experience and would take time to get used to. Even then he had lost some of his control and hurt her slightly.

"So what's the problem?" She pouted at him playfully. Apparently Edward's thrusting turned her on and could smell her arousal and he had to shut his eyes. "You...are evil." He smiled just giving her a hard time and had to pull away and out of that position. "I don't think it would be a good idea with Charlie in the house." He moved them to where they could sit on the bed and lean against the wall. Still close enough to please them both.

"Oh yeah." She sighed, but was happy to go with him and just be close like that.

She had been resting her head on his shoulder while he played with her hair as Edward suddenly lifted his head up to look at the door. He had caught part of Charlie's thoughts. "Is he drinking again?"

Bella looked in the direction he had at first then back to him. "Sadly. He has been off and on the whole time I have been here and nothing has happened. Maybe he doesn't over do it anymore."

His hold on her tightened. "I don't like it."

"Just don't leave me." She also made the hold tighter she had on him.

"Never." He spoke softly and kissed her temple.

With the safety of knowing Edward was there she did not have to fear Charlie. She went on her way alone about the house to do random things and to get herself some dinner before returning to her room. As sexy as he looked on her bed and how badly she wanted to go to him she had to get her homework done. It was extremely frustrating to fight with herself like that, but managed to get it done.

After a while Edward approached her from behind where she had been sitting at her desk without her knowing. He leaned his head down to kiss her exposed neck and down her shoulder. He could feel her body tremble under his lips and smiled. She reached her arms up to run her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss on her and slide his hands down the sides of her body. Bella let her eyes fall shut to allow herself to focus only on him and his amazing touch. Once he reached her hips he moved to grab the bottom of her shirt and tried to bring it back up with his hands, she stopped him.

"We can't remember?" She opened her eyes to look up at him.

He gently pushed her hands aside and kept on his way as he kissed her forehead when she looked at him.

"He is passed out downstairs, it's ok." Even though in the back of his mind he kept telling himself not to, that he was still a risk to her, he could not resist her any longer and that caused all caution to be thrown aside for the time being. She was too beautiful and amazing for anyone to resist.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was really surprised he was the one taking charge this time and she wasn't going to argue. Just hoped he could handle himself. He continued to pull on her shirt until it was over her head and completely removed. That's when she finally stood up and moved to face him. He quickly grabbed her hip and pulled her to him while he reached his free hand up to cup her cheek and kiss her softly. She moaned into his mouth at his touch and also at the fact she could feel his hard on through his pants pressing against her.

That just excited her further at how much he wanted her. Apparently her body reacted with her thoughts because he pulled away this time and moaned.

"Thats not fair." She smiled and nipped his lip.

"What?" He nipped her back a little harder.

"The fact you can smell me..." She blushed slightly, but kept eye contact.

He grinned and stepped backwards until he felt the bed behind him and moved to sit, pulling her into his lap in the process. "Well you can feel me." He grabbed her hips and pull her down against him, once again making her feel his erection. Only this time it was in the spot that caused her to gasp his name uncontrollably. Before he had the chance to laugh at the power he had over her she pressed her lips against his again. Making the kiss a lot harder and deeper than the one before.

Her hands instantly found his hair and she gripped it tight enough to where he pulled away and gasped at the slight pain she caused and the fact it turned him on. She really did have to try hard to cause him physical pain, but the thought of that mixed with sex really turned her on for some reason. Even though he had pulled away she was right back attacking his lips more aggressive this time. She bit down hard enough on his lower lip that he growled and flipped them over so she was laying on the bed with him over top of her.

He just stared at her a minute as he tried to clear his head. He wasn't really sure of her game just yet, but her actions were driving him crazy and he certainly could not let it cloud his judgment. Her next movement made him more clear of her game as she violently ripped off her bra and thrust her chest up at him, causing him to groan low in his throat. Was she trying to make things more difficult for him? "My God woman." His voice was shaky and short of breath as he spoke.

Bella had no idea where this new mood of hers came from. She never imagined herself to be like this with anyone. All she could figure was Edward brought it out of her at how damn sexy he was. Her mind did not even process the fact at how much she was testing his limits at the moment. The only thing she could do at his words was grin as she sat up, pushing him back slightly with her hand on his chest until he was on his knees.

"This just won't do." Her hands found the buttons on his shirt and she touched them lightly before grabbing the flaps and ripping his shirt open. How she managed to do that she will never know.

He just sat there on his knees and watched her movements closely as he tried to figure out what she was going to do next. When his shirt went flying open he swallowed hard and about came right then and there in his pants. His whole body shook at how much she was turning him on and how much he was having to hold back at what he really wanted to do. Her hands went for the button on his jeans next and he roughly grabbed her hands and pinned her down on the bed. "No." He growled. Of course he wasn't really mad at her, just playing into her little game. It worked because he could hear how fast he made her heart start beating at his actions. Even though he gave into playing he had to be careful not to be too rough with her, which was really hard since he wanted her so damn bad. Trying to stay focused on having to be careful, yet rough at the same time, while trying to keep from just taking her right then was really pressing on the edge.

Bella gasped loudly at his sudden movements, taking her by surprise. It spiked her excitement and she wanted more. She playfully glared and ripped her arms from his hold with him allowing it since she could never over power him. "Yes." She growled back and went for his jeans again.

"You are so fucking sexy." He panted and grabbed the back of her hair making her look up at him and stop with his jeans again. That really wasn't how he would phrase that normally when making love to her, but given the circumstances at the moment it seemed to fit.

She was spent then. His words went right between her legs and she moaned. The grip he had on her hair mixed with everything else he was doing about did her in. Giving up on his jeans for now she reached up to pull him down for another kiss.

His head was so full of lust for her then, he forgot about being careful and nipped at her lip like he had before, but hard enough to draw blood this time. The blood hit his tongue and caused him to open his eyes and tear his head away from her. The taste all too amazing and familiar. His inner demon gave her a sadistic look and narrowed his eyes as he stared. Not being completely gone he managed to hold himself back from the thoughts that flowed through his head just like the first time he tasted her.

Bella winced at the bite. The pain wasn't what hurt, but the look he was giving her. She flicked her tongue out to taste the blood on her lip and met his eyes again. She knew he loved her too much to hurt her and wanted to prove that to him. She could see the fear on his face as she brought hers back up to meet his.

He stopped her when she tried to kiss him again and pulled away.

"Bell-" She cut him off by pressing her finger against his lips and roughly pulled him back to her.

"You won't hurt me." Even though her actions were rough her voice was soft and caring. Her hands met his cheeks and pulled him gently now toward her. He placed his hands over hers to protest again but could not let himself fight against her persistence. His body once again trembled and he had to shut his eyes tight when their lips met. Out of instinct he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth to relish the taste of her blood. His hands gripped hers tightly and he managed to pull himself away much easier this time. The monster within him kept racking the back of his mind, but as big as his undead heart was and the love that poured from it then, won the monster over. The lust for her blood soon faded even though the taste still lingered. He had no idea how he manged to pull that off, his own mind surprised him.

Bella pulled away and smiled gently at him. "See?" He opened his eyes to finally look at her and kissed her nose. "And you think I have power over you." He smiled, just to lighten the mood for him.

She could not help but laugh a little and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms as he removed it.

"Thank you for ruining my shirt by the way." He grinned, only teasing her.

"You liked it." She winked and tossed her own ruined clothing that was her bra to the floor. They were soon once again in the position of her laying on the bed with him over top of her. He dipped his head down to kiss her neck softly as he made trails down toward her breasts. His mouth soon found a nipple and he teased it with the tip of his tongue as one of his hands mimicked his movements on her other. She grabbed the back of his head as she thrust her chest forward wanting more, but he simply just held her down to take his time. Knowing in the end it would be worth waiting for with all that built up anticipation.

He smiled against her skin at her pout, but kept on the track he was going. Sliding the hand that had been on her breast down to her jeans he smoothly undid the button. He placed a knee between her legs and held himself up on his other hand as he pulled her zipper down slowly. Once he was satisfied with his teasing of her nipple he pulled his head up to meet her lips. She eagerly met them and kept him there as long as she could.

While that was happening he was pulling her pants down, taking her underwear along with them until they joined the other clothes on the floor. She was finally naked and he pulled away to take in the sight. It made his hard on twitch and he couldn't help but run his hands over her perfect body as he moaned softly. Unlike before where he was too scared to touch her he could not resist the urge now.

She surprised him when she suddenly set up and tried to be sneaky with getting to his jeans again. He was quick enough to grab her hands. "Don't make me punish you."

"But I want you naked." She pleaded.

"No. Not yet." He growled at her struggling as she kept trying and flipped her over so she was on her stomach and her hands behind her back in his hold. It took her completely off guard. He could not explain how sexy she looked like that and thrust his hips against her rear. "Now what did I say?" It was almost punishing him, but he was enjoying playing with her like this now that he wasn't afraid of losing himself.

Bella about died at his teasing and muffled her moan into the blanket as she bit it. Once she could actually get her brain to work again she tried to look around her shoulder to him. Of course he was grinning at her and she pouted. "Fine, I will be good."

"Thank you." He smiled and let her go so she could move to how she had been. He slid to let her move and went back to what he had been doing before she misbehaved. His head found its way between her legs and he just sat there a minute letting his breath tease her. She whimpered and thrust her hips to find some sort of contact. "Edward Please." He had to give in now with a plead that sexy. Not really having much experience with this sort of thing he just went with it. Sliding his tongue between her folds and gripping her thighs. The taste of her arousal was much more intoxicating than the smell and he couldn't help but groan and inhale deeply.

He could hear her breathing quicken as he slid his tongue inside her and licked around her folds before sliding her clit into his mouth. That sent her hips bucking against him and he gently held her down as he continued his ministrations. He could tell she was getting close, but also not letting herself go.

"Don't hold back." He whispered.

She kept her eyes closed as she struggled to not cry out. "Charlie..." She panted.

"He won't wake up." He nipped at her most sensitive area now trying to drive her over the edge. Her hands gripped his hair and pulled him away from her. "I want you to go with me." He grabbed her hands and held them down to the bed. "Not this time, luv." It wasn't long before she was done and couldn't hold back any longer. She cried out his name and uncontrollably thrust her hips against him. He did not stop his tongue until she was still and her breathing returned to normal. He lifted his head to see her smiling down at him and couldn't help but smile back. His pants had become extremely uncomfortable with how hard he was and no room to fit as well as damp from precum at being so turned on. He shifted himself and soon joined her on the bed beside her.

She rolled to wrap an arm around him as her head pressed against his bare chest. Her body and mind were still trying to recover. At least the shaking had stopped. "I love you." She gently spoke against him.

He moved to make her look at him. "I love you too." He kissed her softly and stroked her hair.

They laid there like that for several minutes before Bella reached out to brush her hand over his still remaining hard on through his pants. His body tensed under her touch and she smiled at the look that formed on his face from it.

"Can they come off now?" She tugged on his jeans.

"What do you plan to do once they do come off?" He asked.

"Make you feel as good as you just made me feel." She undid his jeans without him protesting this time and with his help pulled them down. His boxers were to come next and she noted how wet they were. She flash him a glance at that.

"It's your fault." He reached down to remove them himself hiding his blush and she couldn't help but grin.

Just like he had done when she was fully nude she took in the sight of him. Remembering how he had touched himself before, gave her a little hope she would not be a complete familiar at this. She still could not get over how perfect his body was and how big he was. This gave her a chance to explore that a little more once she took his shaft into her hand. At first lightly just rubbing her fingers over his length before cupping her hand around it and stroking. She watched as his eyes rolled back until he closed them and bit his lip as he groaned. She played with him with her hand for a little bit and since his eyes were shut she could catch him off guard hopefully. Her head quickly dipped and she teased the tip of his hard on with her tongue. She could feel his body jerk at the new sensation and knew his eyes were on her and it had surprised him.

Edward had not expected her to do that and once she wrapped her lips around him he had to fist his hands into the blanket to keep from thrusting against her too hard. This was something he had never experienced before and it was amazing. You could not tell by how good she seemed at it that she had never done it. She swirled her tongue around the head as she sucked and stroked him with her hand what she could not fit in her mouth.

She shifted her body so she was between his legs and lowered herself down so his erection was between her breasts. Her mouth was still able to reach the tip as she pressed her breasts together and allowed him to thrust and slide between.

He could not believe what she was doing. Where had this new Bella come from? There really was no way to explain the types of feelings she was creating through out his body. From the sight of seeing her like that to how wonderful it felt. His breathing become ragged and he was having a hard time controlling the movements of his thrust.

She picked up on this and pulled back to have a better hold on his hips, while she continued to drive him crazy with her hand and mouth.

"Bella you are fucking... amazing." He moaned and placed a hand in her hair without thinking. "God....you feel so good... I can't hold back anymore." His words were breathless and she squeezed her mouth and hand harder as she moved faster.

Edward's mind flipped and his body tensed when he heard Charlie moving around downstairs. "Wait.. Bella stop." He gasped, but she did not listen. His hands gripped the bed even harder and He tried to reach down to pull her away, but he was done. She sent him over the edge and had him closer than he realized.

He bit down on his lip to try and muffle his throatly groan of her name, but had no luck. His hips jerked and his body twitched as she milked him until he couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away to look up at him much like he had her and smiled. His eyes were shut and his chest was taking in deep breaths as he tried to think straight. She had not understood at first why he wanted her to stop until Edward cursed and sat up.

"Charlie." He pulled her to him for a quick kiss and moved to get off the bed and find his jeans.

"Shit." She panicked a little and raced to get into the bed after turning off the light and got under the covers. Not even having the chance to get dressed. What a way to ruin the moment she thought.

Edward quickly got his pants on and tried to back away into the shadows as he heard Charlie approach the room. From reading his thoughts he was not happy and obviously had heard him.

Charlie harshly opened the door and yelled. "Bella what the hell are you doing!? What's all the noise about? Who's in here with you?"

Her body tensed and she shut her eyes tightly trying to imagine him away. It did not work of course and he kept yelling. She quickly set up when he came closer to the bed and pulled the covers against her chest to keep her body hidden. She really wished she had clothes on right then.

"Charlie calm down. What are you talking about?" She tried to make her voice sound innocent.

He growled and roughly grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. "Where is he?"

Bella gasped and looked at him once forced to. "Who?"

"Edward. I know he was in here. Unless you just sleep with anyone." Charlie glared at her through his half drunken state. He was just more pissed now that Edward had been in the house behind his back and sleeping with his daughter. He already knew from the clothes spread out all over the floor and the fact she was hiding under her covers that something had happened.

"I'm calling your mother. Maybe you will behave better in Florida." He saw her cell phone on the table beside her bed and grabbed it as he turned and stumbled out of the room.

"Charlie wait." Bella got up once he was gone to slip on some clothes. Ignoring Edward when he tried to stop her as she ran out the door after him. She managed to catch him in the hall and rip her phone away from him, hanging it up in the process. He really had been trying to call her mother.

"I'm not leaving Forks." She slid her phone into her pocket glaring at him herself now.

Charlie spun around when the phone was taken from him extremely pissed now. "You don't get to make that call." He reached out to grab the front of her shirt and pulled her to him. "Now give me the phone."

Bella grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away but couldn't. "No. I said I wasn't leaving. You wanted me to live here. That doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to see people."

"You're too young to be having sex!" He growled and shoved her away which made her fall to the floor. He soon followed reaching for the phone in her pocket. She tried to push his hands away and quickly saw the anger on his face get worse and his hand raise. Edward appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm throwing him half way down the hall. Charlie had no idea what hit him.

Edward tried to hold back his fury and continue watching from the bedroom, but it was too much. He couldn't watch the person he cared for most in the world be treated like that. He sure as hell wasn't going to give him the chance to hit her again. At that moment he did not care if he had hurt Charlie with his swift movement.

He reached down to pull Bella off the floor and into his embrace as Charlie stagged to get back to his feet.

Apparently him being drunk made him feel indestructible. Once morning came he would be regretting what ever he thought he was about to do. Bella knew she could not stop Edward and at this point did not really want to.

"You get out of my house, boy." Charlie barked at Edward as he pointed a finger and approached them.

Edward moved to stand in front of Bella in a protective way as he narrowed his eyes. "You touch her again you are going to wish I had." He growled and clenched his jaw. Letting Charlie know who was in charge.

"It's pretty damn sad you say by law she has to be here, but break the law yourself by trying to beat the shit out of her again."

Charlie flinched at his words but laughed at him. Not knowing what Edward truly was he found it amusing to hear a child to him try and take him on. "Like anyone will believe you over me." Charlie then moved to try and shove Edward away, but was surprised when he hardly moved. Edward reached out and grabbed his throat pinning him against the wall quicker than even Bella could pick up on to try and stop him.

"Bella is going to come home with me and stay there. You come near her, me, or my family I will kill you." Just like he had threatened Mike he was serious. "I will also show them the pictures and stuff my father kept from the first time you beat her." He roughly pushed him back and let him go. Causing the wall to crack. "Don't fuck with me."

Edward then turned to Bella and grabbed her hand pulling her back to her room so she could get her stuff. She was left speechless.

He had to get out of there as soon as possible before he wasn't able to control his anger and live up to his promise. As Bella was packing her things her bedroom door swung open. When would Charlie learn? Edward sighed and walked toward him looking back at her. "Hurry and get your things I'm just going to make sure he doesn't try to follow us." She watched as they left and grabbed as much of her stuff as she could fit in the bag she was using. If it was sure to be perminate this time she would have to make another trip later on.

The yell she heard next come from Charlie's room was not from the person she would of expected it to be from. She instantly took off running in that direction and stopped at the doorway to see Edward bent over holding his eye with blood on his hand. She casually noted Charlie laying on the floor unconscious as she ran to Edward's side.

"What happened?!" Bella started to panic and tried to help Edward at the same time. She never imagined he could be hurt like that and it was the first time she had actually ever seen him in physical pain.

He pushed her hands away with his free one as she tried to help him and move them away from Charlie.

She grabbed his shirt and tried to face him, placing her hands on his face as she stumbled while he tried to leave the room.

"Are you going to be ok?" She had no idea what had happened. All she knew is he had gotten hurt and she wanted to help. Once again he pulled her hands off him.

"Don't." He tried to get away from her then, but she followed and tried to move his hand from his eye.

"Edward let me see." She insisted.

"Bella stop!" He didn't mean to yell at her but he was in pain and all her pulling and jerking on him wasn't helping. He shoved her away kind of hard not thinking about it, which caused her to fall into a table that was in the hall way.

Bella gasped as she fell and her side hit the table. She did not move once she was on the floor, too shocked at what had just happened to go to him again. Although she could not really hold it against him since she knew he had to be hurting, it still upset her that the one person she thought would never do something like that did.

Edward growled and moved to hold onto the railing by the stairs trying to wipe the blood away from his eye to at least find out if he could see out of it still. He cursed when touching it only caused him more pain and sat down on the top step to drop his head against his arm.

"Just give me a minute." He spoke softly when he heard her walking up behind him. She stopped and bit her lip as she waited.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as she held back a sob. She wasn't really upset at him shoving her as much as she was Charlie had hurt him. She understood now why he felt the way he did whenever she had been hurt and how much it broke his heart and how angry he felt.

He finally moved and pulled her to him while still holding his eye. Whatever it looked like he sure as hell did not want her to see it. "Lets go." He kept his arm around her as she got her things and followed her out to her truck.

They got into the truck without really speaking to each other and she drove toward his house. Edward knew he was going to have to say something to her about his actions, but couldn't right then since he wasn't in the right mind set to try and apologize. He was just thankful she was still right beside him and had not left him there alone.

He took off his torn shirt to press against his eye since it was already ruined. Bella looked at the road wondering out of all people how Charlie managed to hurt him. She wasn't about to ask until he calmed down.

"Let me out here." He spoke when she pulled onto his road and she stopped the truck to let him go.

"I won't be gone long, explain to Carlisle what happened and he will understand why you are there." And in that instant he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella sat in her truck right there on the road for a few minutes trying to make out where he might have gone. She shut her eyes to try and put the pieces together of the nights events with no success. He would just have to explain everything to her once he could. She finally pulled up the house and sighed as she got out and shut the door carrying her things.

Alice came out of nowhere and scared her half to death. "Is Edward ok?" She sounded worried. Bella got her heart beat back to normal before explaining anything. "He took off."

"What happened? I saw him hurt and bleeding. Everyone is worried." Alice grabbed some of Bella's bags as they walked inside since she noticed her struggling.

"I don't know. Charlie did something to him and then he was so angry, or hurt, or I don't even know. He wouldn't talk to me about it. He wouldn't even let me help." Bella tried to hold back her tears, once again getting upset at how he acted. Alice being the great friend that she was tried to comfort her. The others knew she was there in the house and had been over hearing their conversation. For the sake of them they stayed hidden and left them alone.

"I can take it from here Alice." Bella pulled away from her at that voice and turned to face Edward coming toward them. Alice knowing how he was left them alone to figure things out on their own.

She looked at his face the closer he got. His eye still looked slightly messed up, but not as bad as she would of expected. He no longer tried to cover it and hide it from her.

"Bella..." He reached out for her, his voice never sounding so broken and tormented before. She instantly went to him. Of course she wasn't happy with what had happened, but he was obviously suffering and taking it a lot harder than she would of thought.

"Trying to say I'm sorry isn't going to take away what I did. I can only hope that you forgive me. I was so scared..." He once again found it hard to admit to her he had been scared of something. "I had never experienced something like that before as a Vampire. The pain was so intense it clouded my sanity. I wasn't seeing things for the way they were. All I knew was trying to make the pain stop and when you kept grabbing onto me... I slipped. I let that side of me go that you should never have to see. My instinct when hurt is to feed. For the first time in a long time your blood was once again extremely hard to resist. I couldn't have you near me and put you at risk until I had calmed down." He cupped her face with one hand and brushed some hair behind her ear with the other. "It will never happen again. I would never want to cause you pain."

Bella just listened as her heart broke for him. She figured his suffering was enough punishment and a reminder to not let it happen again. She placed a hand on the back of his neck as he touched her and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "What happened?"

He moved to pick her up and let her legs wrap around his waist as he went to their room. The door shut behind them and he set her down on the bed. She did not let him go so he joined her there.

"I'm not really sure. I was so focused on trying not to harm him for your sake. Even though the rage inside me was so tense I had to let my guard down just to fight against it. I wanted to kill him so badly, but I knew it would hurt you so I couldn't. Next thing I know he had something in his hand that came in contact with my eye before I could even react. All the damn feelings and stuff going on in my head slowed me down. I can't really explain it because it's never happened before. I hit him one last time and I guess knocked him out because he didn't come after me again. All I could focus on after that was the pain and the smell of his blood. You have to think I haven't felt physical pain like that since I was human. It was an extreme shock to me. If you had not come into the room when you did I may have fed on him. Let my instincts take over" He looked off in the distance at the wall as he spoke.

Bella reached up to lightly trace her fingers near his eye. It looked horrible, the beautiful golden color she was used to seeing was now gone and faded to a light grey along with a nice gash that followed out to his skin. "Will it heal?" The thought of him feeding on her father worried her, no matter how much she hated him at the moment.

He turned his head away the longer she stared, it making him slightly uncomfortable. "Feeding will make it heal faster, but yes it will go back to normal. I don't want to think how bad it had been before I left."

Everything started making sense to her now, she only wished there was something she could do to help him. Physically or emotionally.

It was nearing 2am and Bella was drained for the night. Edward did not leave her side as she fell asleep beside him in the bed. He reached down to carefully remove her shoes and pull some covers over her as he watched her sleep.

Edward layed there for about 2 hours before he suddenly picked up on a vision Alice was having and instantly sat up and ran out of the room to find her. He made sure not to wake Bella at his sudden movement. He found her with Jasper and quickly approached.

"Alice please tell me it hasn't happened yet." His voice cracked at his worry and sadness he could feel building. He grabbed her shoulders and pleaded for an answer, but she wasn't sure herself right then. "We have to find out." He was about to take off out of the house when she stopped him. "It's already happened..." She had the same tone in her voice as Edward.

"What? Are you sure?...No...This can't happen...You're wrong." He then took off again and made it out of the house this time without her stopping him. He ran as fast as he could until he was there. The place he was scared to death to go at the moment because he did not want to face the truth. Once inside he could already smell the blood. "Oh God." He said to himself as he slowly made his way to the room. The same vision he had seen in his head now layed out before him in real life, he was too late.

He backed away against the wall as he stared. Charlie layed before him on the floor motionless and cold with his gun in hand. He was almost in the same position he had been when they had left the house, only this time blood had pooled from the gunshot wound to his head and surrounded his body. The smell did not even bother him, he was too hurt. Sure just hours before he probably could of killed him at how angry he was, but he had stopped himself for the sake of Bella. Now this? His heart broke and he would of cried if he could. How was he suppose to tell her?

He growled and punched the wall causing a hole to form under his hand. "Dammit Charlie..." He dropped to his knees and couldn't take his eyes off him. They could of gotten him help and things could of gone back to normal. Did Charlie really feel he could not of been brought back? That his only chance to stop causing Bella pain was to end his life?

Edward had no idea how long he sat there and just looked at him. Trying to think of a million different ways he could of prevented this from happening or ways to bring him back. He felt like he was in one of Bella's nightmares.

He finally pulled himself off the floor to leave. She would be waking soon and he had to figure out a way to tell her. This wasn't something he could pick up the pieces from and pretend it never happened. He chose to walk back to his house instead of running. It gave him time to think and he had the time to waste before the sun was to rise fully

Once back home he waited outside his room and looked in on her still asleep. He quietly opened the glass door and went back to his position on the bed with her.

She stirred to wake and he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and sat up. He did not want to deal with this and began to uncontrollably pace through out the room.

Bella opened her eyes at the sound of movement and spoke tiredly. "What are you doing?"

He froze at her voice and swallowed hard as he turned to face her. Unable to hide the horrible look on his face no matter how hard he tried.

She picked up on that look fast and sat up. "What's wrong?"

He approached her and knelt down to her eye level beside the bed and took her hand. "Bella..." He stopped trying to get the words together. "Sweetie...fuck." He could not do this.

That really started to worry her. "Edward what is it?" She felt his hand tremble and pulled her hand away from his to place them on his face and make him look at her.

He shut his eyes at first and took in a deep breath before removing her hands from his face to hold them again after kissing them. "Charlie..." He had to pause again. "Charlie killed himself last night." Why did he have to be the one to tell her this. He wanted to just disappear so he could avoid what was coming next.

Bella's heart stopped at his words and she felt a lump form in her throat. "What?" She pulled her hands away from him.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He tried to reach for her again but she rejected him.

"No! He can't...why...why would he?..." She broke then. Placing a hand over her face while the other gripped the front of her shirt as she cried. Edward tried to go to her and hold her, try to take some of the pain away, but she did not allow him to. Instead she slapped him away and yelled at him.

"It's your fault! If you had not been there and fought him...He would of just went after me and then went to sleep! None of this would of happened!" She cried out unable to hold back her anger and sadness. She really wasn't mad at Edward, but at that moment she did not want to believe it was true. Wanted to blame anyone else other than Charlie.

He flinched hard at her words, they really hurt his feelings and caused him more pain. "Bella I didn't want this..." He pulled her to him despite her fighting. He took the hits she gave and still held her. Knowing that in the end his contact would help her more than she wanted to believe right then.

"No...Let me go!" She could not even speak anymore over her sobs and finally gave up against him. She buried her face into his chest as she clutched against his shirt desperately trying to find a way to ease the pain. All he could do was hold her and rub her back, try to soothe her the best he could. He knew nothing he could say was going to bring Charlie back and nothing was going to make the situation any better.

After several minutes of her sobbing she finally sniffled and lifted her head to look at him. He could not stand the look on her face and would of died for her to take that pain away.

"Why did he want to leave me?" She frowned as new tears fell.

He tried to wipe them away with his thumb as he gently cupped her face. "He loved you. I Don't think he wanted to leave you."

She shut her eyes. "Then why this?..." Her voice was so sad.

"I don't know sweetie." He pulled her against him again and kissed the top of her head. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I'm sorry." He looked at her confused that time. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It wasn't your fault..." She started to cry again and just gave up on talking then. He left it at that not wanting to upset her further with anything else. He just held her as long as she wanted. She surprised him when she pulled away and got up, talking about how she had to get ready for school.

"You don't have to go." He spoke as he watch her get dressed.

"Yeah I do." Her voice was quiet and horse from crying. She did not want to sit around and constantly be reminded of this. She had to do something to distract her and school seemed only logical at the time.

"Ok." He did not push and let her do what she wanted. He went with her once they were both ready, offering some breakfast that she refused along the way.

She stopped before they were about to leave and changed her mind. "I can't." He was instantly there to hold her when she needed it. "It's ok."

"Does anyone even know? Does my mom know? How did you find out?" She began to freak out which took him off guard with all the questions. He only knew how to answer the last one, because he was just as clueless as she was to the rest. He pulled her to the nearest sofa to explain to her how he found out.

She was hurting for him as well now that he had actually seen it. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wake up from this bad dream.

"Maybe I really should go to school..." She sighed and got back up again, her head was really mixed up right then. She did not want to sit around and let her thoughts linger, but she wasn't sure how well school would go either. Edward just stayed back and let her do what she wanted. He knew it was hard for her right then and she was extremely emotional so all he could do was go with whatever she chose. He ended up driving them to school when she finally did decide on it. Maybe seeing some of her friends could lighten the mood for her.

Bella did fine and kept herself together through her first two classes. It was in the middle of Biology when things turned for the worse. She got an over head page to the office and she instantly knew what it was about. She froze and the teacher looked at her funny when she never moved to leave at first. Her emotions were winning the silent battle Edward could see on her face. The tears finally made themselves known as she stood and tried to leave. She could not control herself and dropped to the floor to cry.

Edward was instantly there by her side to pull her to him. He looked up when he felt the whole class staring at them and glared.

"What are you all looking at? You think this is funny?" He growled and picked up Bella despite the teacher yelling at him to put her down. He walked out of the classroom with her and headed toward the nearest bathroom which wasn't that far.

Once there he gently put her down so she could stand on her own, but did not pull away. "You going to be able to deal with this?" He held her face lovingly as he looked at her. She just shut her eyes and nodded after taking in a deep breath. She had to get herself under control before speaking to anyone about anything. How the hell was she suppose to act when they told her the bad news when she already knew?

She went into the girls restroom to clean herself up and try to think of how to handle all this. Edward had actually been there and knowing her father was chief of police things were not going to go unnoticed.

"Fuck." She slammed her fist on the wall on either side of the mirror before placing them on the sides of the sink to hold herself up.

There always seemed to be something else to worry about when you thought you had already delt with the worst. Now on top of her emotional struggle to deal with the death of her father, she now had to worry about what the police were going to think when they found Edward had been all over the room before it happened. Had hit Charlie and showed up again after he had died. She really hoped vampires did not leave behind finger prints. Maybe they wouldn't even know he had been there. She could only hope.

After taking a last look in the mirror she felt comfortable enough to try and go handle all this. Edward was waiting outside of the bathroom for her and of course asked if she was ok since he heard the commotion behind the closed door.

"You are going to have to go back to class and let me go do this alone." She spoke as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why?" He asked, not getting it.

She pulled away to look at him. "I don't want them to think anything or even see you with me since you had been there. Don't want to give them any reason to go to you about any of this."

He understood then and gave her a quick kiss before watching her walk away. Regretting having to turn around and head back to class, but he knew it was for the best.

It felt like hours before she finally found him in the lunch room. He could tell she was an emotional wreck and had been stressed out. She once again refused some food when he offered and the stares soon followed as she set down beside him. He was at least glad his eye was healing well enough that it did not draw attention, that could only cause more problems in the end as well.

Bella just sat there spaced out with her head leaned against his shoulder and did not say a word. When the bell rang he broke the silence. "You just want to go home?" She stayed silent, but her nod let him know what she wanted.

A few of her friends tried to come up and talk to her as they were leaving. Trying to find out what had happened and if she was going to be ok. Edward just let them know she did not want to talk about it right then and went on their way.

Once home she went to curl up in the bed and did not move for several hours. Edward was worried, but knew she just needed time. He did not have it in him to disturb her and try to get her to talk. The only time he spoke is when he let her know he was going out to feed, in which case she did not even speak. She just pulled him to her for a kiss then let him go.

Bella sighed when her phone rang. Edward was gone and she was kind of enjoying the time to herself. It was Jessica and she figured talking to one of her friends might make her feel better. The idea of her coming to a party with her sort of got her attention. She for one had never been to a party and it might be good for her to get out and do something instead of moping around the house. Agreeing she got off the phone and went to get ready. She had no idea when Edward was going to be back and he had not taken his phone. For some reason in the back of her mind she felt like he may of tried to stop her from going. She grabbed her keys after thinking it over for a minute and went on with her plan.

Jessica met up with her not that far down the road and she just went with her since she had no idea where the party was at.

Not 30 minutes or so after she had left Edward returned. He was concerned when she wasn't still in the bed and he could not pick up on her in the house anywhere. He began to panic slightly since she was emotionally unstable and quickly he grabbed his phone to call her. He sighed in relief when she answered.

"Bella where are you?" He grabbed his keys insistent on going to be with her when she told him.

"I'm with Jessica, it's ok. I just needed to get out of the house for a while." She had to step outside so she could hear him. All the people inside the house were way too loud and she also did not want him to worry.

"Do you want me to come be with you? Tell me where you are." He could clearly hear all the people around her even though she had stepped outside.

"No." She knew that sounded bad. "I mean I just want some time to hang with the girls right now."

He understood. "At least tell me where you are in case something happens I know where to find you."

She had to ask someone exactly where she was and told him. He let her go then not knowing what he was going to do with himself.

Alice tried to keep him sane after a few hours passed and he had not heard from her again. "Edward please don't turn into the clingy obsessive boyfriend." She wasn't trying to be mean, just honest.

He glared at her. "I would not be like this if she had not just lost her father and was vulnerable." She was about to speak again but cut her off when his phone rang. When he answered it all he could hear was music and her saying his name like she had no signal and could not hear him. The last thing he heard was her curse and the phone hang up. That was it, he did not know why but he had to go find her. She did not sound like she was in any sort of trouble, but he still felt very protective of her.

He had no trouble finding the house with the directions she had given him before. Plus the ton of cars parked outside was a dead giveaway. Not liking parties and taken back slightly that this is what she was doing he pulled himself from his car to go find her. He was really surprised that no one really gave any acknowledgment to him being there. They were all too wrapped up in themselves and everything else going on. He found Jessica first.

"Where is she?" He kept this tone calm just to not draw attention to himself.

She smiled still dazed by his look and the fact he had just spoken to her. Turning her head she pointed in the direction she was, talking to some people. Edward instantly picked up on her changed state and growled at Jessica uncontrollably. "You let her drink!?" Even though his voice was harsh he still kept the tone low. It kind of startled her.

"She is a lot more persistent than you would think."

He clenched his jaw and walked toward where she had pointed. He knew it wasn't her fault that she had made that choice. He could not believe it though after all the stuff with Charlie. As he approached the people around her kind of started talking to each other, but still did not seem to care he was there.

"Bella what are you doing?" He was more concerned than mad at the moment.

Bella put a huge smile across her face at how surprised she was to see him there and instantly wrapped her arms around him, stumbling in the process. "Edward!"

He held her to keep her from falling and swiftly took the cup she had been holding away from her. "You did not answer me."

She looked up at him still in her drunken state but seemed as happy as she could be. "Hanging with the girls."

He tried to move them to a corner so they were away from as many people as possible. Mainly so he could try to talk to her. "How could you Bella? After everything. How could you do this?" He was very disappointed in her.

She could not walk straight when he tried to move them and he had to help. "It's helping me to cope." She ran her hands over his chest. "You're sexy when you're mad." She grinned just as wide as when she first saw him there and tried to kiss him.

He pulled away and tried to get her to listen to reason. "Drinking isn't going to solve anything. You of all people should know that."

She was obviously ignoring anything he was trying to say and he knew that trying to talk sense into her right then wasn't going to happen. "I'm taking you home."

She pouted at him in a playful drunken way. "I don't want to leave." She then took him by surprise and reached her hand down to grab him between the legs. "I want this."

He pushed her hands away. "No." Apparently she was not comprehending his actions of stopping her and tried again. This time she went for his zipper and he grabbed her wrist making her look at him.

"Stop it." He was serious and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. He wasn't easy to embarrass but this one might of taken the cake and he couldn't very well man handle her out of the house without making a scene.

She took her other hand to grabbed the front of his shirt and pull him down to her. "I want you to fuck me." She then pressed her lips against his hard and urgently shoved her tongue into his mouth.

Those words even in the state of things made his cock betray him. He knew it was wrong and she should not being doing this, but dammit when she said things like that it made it hard for him to think straight.

He instinctively kissed her back and it took him a moment to regain control of the situation. He had to stop this before he got overwhelmed and gently pulled himself away. "No...Not like this."

"But see? You want me." Her hand found it's way back down to his forming hard on and he growled.

"Bella, I said no." He then pulled himself away from her and started to walk away until he heard one of the on lookers comments about taking her if he wasn't going to. "I don't think so." He spoke to himself but out loud and turned back to grab her hand and pull her along with him. He had a good enough hold on her to keep her from falling, but she came willingly so it was less obvious to getting her out to the car.

He went to open her door and help her inside, but she kept trying with her games. He finally got tired of it and grabbed her, forcing her to bend over the side of the hood of the car to press his hard on against her.

He then leaned forward so he was talking into her ear. "Is this what you want?" He pressed against her harder which caused her to moan a yes to him. He then pulled away from her and made her stand straight again. "You should of thought of that before you started drinking." He narrowed his eyes and of course his actions did not harm her, but he was getting angry and made her get into the car.

She was speechless. Even drunk she could feel the vibes coming off him in the car and kept her mouth shut. That part of her brain seemed to be functioning better than her lust for him.

He did not hate her and very well could not stay mad at her for long, but he hoped she would learn from this.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella spoke finally once he was driving. "Why don't you want me?"

He just grinned a little. "Cus you're drunk."

She pouted at him. "So, that just means more fun for you."

"Oh really?" He quirked his eyebrow at her finding that amusing.

She nodded and smiled hoping to convince him.

"I rather have you when you will actually remember it and it mean something." He brushed his hand over her cheek, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Take me Edward." She reached up to take her jacket off and tossed it in the backseat as she turned to face him.

Her words once again won him over for a second. She had power over him she did not realize. "What, right now?"

"When ever you want and however you want." She then went to undo her jeans.

He had to think clearly for both of them and gently placed his hand over hers to stop her. "No, it's not right"

She grabbed his hand and slid one of his fingers into her mouth, enclosing her lips around the base as she sucked slowly.

He swallowed and tried to hide the groan that he obviously had not been able to hold back. Where the hell did she learn to tease like that? He was finding her harder and harder to resist the longer they were in the car.

What she did next made him have to pull the car over. She took his hand that had been in her mouth and slid it into her pants and down over her wetness. She shut her eyes and moaned looking ever so sexy. He bit his lip as he tried to think if letting her have what she wanted would make him feel bad later on. Fuck it.

He pulled his hand from her pants and got out of the car. He went to her side and opened the door, pulling her out and into his arms as he kissed her furiously. She gripped his shirt to keep from falling and kissed him back eagerly wanting his touch.

He pulled away and gasped, making her look at him. "Tell me what you want." He spoke in uneven breaths the more excited he got.

She grinned and tried to look at him clearly without the images spinning. She managed to find his neck and bit hard before teasing his ear and whispered at the same time. "I already told you. I want you to fuck me."

He growled and pulled her head away from him with a fist full of hair. It was hard enough to hurt, but only in a good way. Unlike before when she said those words he knew it was a cute little game of hers and even though she wanted it they both knew the limits. Her mood now was totally different and it was turning him on beyond belief. He had to keep telling himself to be careful, to make sure he did not hurt her or scar her with any actions he may take. She chose the term fuck me over make love to me so that is what she was going to get.

Just like before he pulled her away from him and faced her toward the car. He pressed his body against her back and teased her with his hard on through his pants against her rear. He then kissed on her neck and just for his own sake asked her again. "You sure this is what you want?"

If she had not been drunk she did not think she would of had the courage to act like this normally, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stop him. "Oh God yes." She moaned.

Edward honestly had no idea where this new side of him came from. With the type of gentle romantic he was he never imagined himself to be like this. Even more so with Bella and her judgment clouded by beer.

He could only make sure he kept certain thoughts to himself and only did what he knew she would allow sober.

His hand reached around to her pants once again. Only this time sliding them down along with her damp panties. The smell of her right then was amazing and it was calling to his raging hard on. Once her pants were down to her knees he took his other hand to free himself.

He then roughly forced her to bend down against the hood of his car. The action still remained in his head before when they had left and wanted to try it. He remained careful with her, but left the slight bit of pain to bring her pleasure.

The wave that went through Bella at his chosen position made her curl her fingers against the car. The feel of his breath on the back of her neck when he bent made her thrust back against him, but he quickly grabbed a hip to hold her still. He placed his other hand beside her on the car as he slowly thrust inside her at first. She was so damn tight in that position and he groaned loudly at just the first thrust.

It was right in Bella's ear and she reached behind her to grabbed the back of his head and shake at the sensation. He bit down on her neck as he quickly started a fast pace. Living up to what she wanted and fucked her.

She kept his head near hers enjoying the sounds he was making and how amazing everything felt. She kind of wished she wasn't drunk so she could have a little more power over everything, but was still happy just to lay against his car and take it.

Edward pulled back a little so he could watch as he slid in and out of her, but quickly ditched the idea when he about drove himself over the edge. He wasn't done with her just yet.

In a swift movement he pulled out and turned her over. Lifting her up onto the car as he pulled her pants off the rest of the way. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid back inside. He just had to see her face, could not let himself feel like he was using her. He loved her too much to disrespect her like that, even if she was enjoying it.

Her fingers gripped his hair and she kissed him hard, trying to hold herself up. He placed a hand around her back to hold her as he enjoyed her lips and set the same fast pace again. He could feel her body clenching against him and knew she was done at the sexy moan of his name she let out. He kept his hips moving as long as he could and even though he was lost in the moment, he had enough sense in him to pull out of her before he came. He went to reach down to finish himself off, but was stopped by her hand taking over. He did not fight against her action and thrust against her strokes until he was done. His body jerked violently as he came, it having a different feeling than all the other times since his head was in a different place, but still all the amazing.

His head dropped so their foreheads were touching as he continued to hold her up and smiled. She kissed him lightly at that look on his face and enjoyed listening to their heavy breathing and the feeling of satisfaction. "I love you." She spoke softly and he kissed her again before speaking. "I love you too...that was unbelievable..." He cupped her cheek still keeping their heads touching.

"It was better than that." She smiled and layed back so she was spread out over the hood of the car, looking up at the blurry stars she could sorta make out through her vision.

He chuckled and removed his shirt to clean them both up and helped her get her clothes back on. He pulled his own pants up and helped her off the car.

Bella's head began to spin at that movement and when her feet hit the ground she turned her head away from him and threw up. He was taken by surprise but was quickly there to grab her again and move her hair out of the way. Hopefully this was just another reminder of why she shouldn't drink. He felt her body go limp and pulled her closer. "I want to go home." Her voice was groggy and sluggish the worse she started to feel. He went to gently move her, but had to stop when she wasn't finished throwing up.

"Please don't do this in my car." He had to mess with her some at least since he was having to deal with this along with her.

She did not find it amusing since she was in pain. "Shut up."

He laughed softly and pulled her up. Once he got her cleaned off and was sure she was finished for now he got her into the car. He reached around the seat and grabbed a bottle of water for her before shutting the door and getting in himself.

Bella leaned her head against the side of the door and shut her eyes. Even though the sex they just had was amazing, the new pain she felt washed it all away and she sighed in frustration.

He placed a hand on her thigh as he drove, wanting her to know he was there for her.

She had passed out in the car so he had to carry her inside. The floating feeling of her moving like that made her snap back away and feel dizzy again. "No, no, stop right there mister, put me down." He just smiled and set her down on the couch so she was laying. She instantly curled into a ball.

"If you feel sick let me know." He turned to pull up a chair.

"I feel sick..." She sat up and leaned her head over the couch and everything hit the floor. She would not of had time to try and get to a bathroom anyways.

Edward sighed and went to get something to clean the mess up along with a wet cloth. He was able to get everything up pretty quick and brought her a small trash can this time to place on the floor by the sofa.

Preventing that from happening again. He then proceeded to help clean her up once more.

"I'm sorry..." She kept her eyes close as he touched her. The light hurting her eyes and she didn't dare try to focus on anything.

"You should be." He was still disappointed, but was glad the message was getting across to not do it again. At least he could only hope.

"Meanie." She frowned.

He just smiled and kissed her nose while covering her up with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. She was out in no time.

When she awoke the next morning she had no idea where she was at first. The house of course looked familiar, but that wasn't where she normally woke up. The throbbing in her head did not help much either with trying to concentrate. Edward was nowhere to be seen, so she took this time to clean up where she had slept and went to take a shower.

She made sure to take something for her head before she got into the shower. Taking her time to let the warm water fun over her body and relax her. She then began to clean herself up and shave, regretting stepping out into the coldness of the bathroom after she turned the water off and was finished. She took a towel to her hair and wrapped one around her waist while she brushed her teeth. Still feeling groggy and her head hurting she tried to make the best of the day and headed to the room to get dressed. Thats where she found Edward laying on the couch with headphones on listening to music.

He instantly picked up on her sent since he couldn't hear her and pulled the headphones off. "How do you feel?" He smiled and stood up.

"A little better...thank you for everything last night. I made a fool of myself, I know." She talked as she got dressed.

"Everything?" He grinned, just giving her a hard time as he remembered taking her. He hated being a guy sometimes because the slightest thoughts of things like that could effect his body and mind so easily.

She grinned back as she peeked over at him before pulling on some pants. "Yes...even that."

He finally pulled her to him once she was fully dressed. "Please don't drink anymore." He stroked her cheek.

She leaned her head against his hand and looked into his eyes. "I promise."

"Thank you." He kissed her softly.

She quickly pulled away when she heard her phone beep letting her know she had missed calls. Grabbing it off the dresser she had 14 missed calls, 4 text messages and 11 voice mails. That was a jerk back into a reality and something she did not want to deal with. Her mood changed as everything rushed back to her, but reminded her of some things she had to talk to Edward about once she called all these people back.

She gave him an apologizing look as she put the phone to her ear to find out what was going on. Most of the calls were from her mother, some from the police station and also a funeral home. How was she suppose to talk to her mom about this? She knew she would try to get her to move. Not trusting to leave her in Forks 'alone'. Plus she had no idea about how Charlie had been recently either. Sighing and moving to sit down she knew calling her mother would have to come first.

"You need my help with anything?" Edward spoke from across the room where he was sitting on the bed.

Bella turned to face him. "Actually." She put the phone down and went to sit beside him. "They asked me a lot of questions at the school. Your name never came up, but you were there before and after everything happened. I just need to make sure there is no way for them to know you were..."

He wrapped his arm around her and smiled a little. "I don't think they will find anything."

"No finger prints or your blood?" She looked up at him.

He just shook his head. "Because of my skin I don't produce the same types of oils on me like humans. As for the blood...I'm pretty sure the venom in my veins spilled as blood would never be traced as it. If I did leave anything behind they probably wouldn't be able to figure out what it was any how."

"And you are sure of this?" She really did not want him involved or anyone to think he was.

"Yes. Now take care of all that." He pointed at her phone.

She sighed and frowned. "I don't want to..."

He made her look at him and kissed her lovingly. "Everything will be ok." She desperately clung to him as he broke the kiss. Hoping that in some way he would take her fear and pain away. She sniffed and pulled away not letting her emotional wall break. Not before she had to deal with all this. She stood and moved back to the couch as she risked calling her mother.

The ringing in her ear felt like an eternity as a million thoughts racked through her brain. Before she knew it the shrieking of her mothers voice was in her ear calling her name.

"Bella! Sweetie are you ok?! I've been trying to call you all day!" Renee's voice was panicked as she had only gotten the news that night.

"Mom...yeah I'm ok...I guess." She bit her lip at how nervous she was getting.

"They haven't given me any news. What happened? Where are you?" Just like any mother she worried.

Bella swallowed hard as she tried to keep her emotions in check and give her the information she was looking for. "It was suicide...I have a place to stay." She kind of glanced over at Edward before turning her eyes back to her hand playing with a string on her pants.

"Were you there?" She knew that was a horrible question, but she needed to know everything.

Bella tensed a little at the thought. "No."

"Well was he acting different before? Depressed? How did you not notice?" Bella kind of got angry at that and she did not know why. These were the same questions the police had already asked her and wondered why they couldn't of just filled her in.

"I hadn't really been around much..." Sighing she started to feel bad again. Thinking she could of prevented all of this if she had focused more on trying to get him help instead of fearing him.

That confused Renee. "What do you mean?"

"Dad wasn't the person you remember mom." She paused. "He had problems..."

"What aren't you telling me Bella? Did you do something? What do you know?" She got even more worried.

How the hell was this her fault all of a sudden? "I didn't do anything!" She growled. "Charlie was a drunk. I hadn't been living at home to notice or to stop him from his problems. I even tried to come back in hopes he would of stopped. I didn't want this!" She broke then. "I hated him for what he did! I never wanted to see him again!" She had to stop to try and get her crying under control enough to speak. "I tried to be a good person and go back to him. I wanted my father back, but he was the same old Charlie." Taking her free hand she wiped at her tears. "I didn't want him to die mom...I had nothing to do with it or any control over what happened..." She let her head fall into her hand as she leaned against the side of the couch unable to stop her tears.

Edward watched from the other side of the room. He could hear everything Renee was saying so it made it easier to understand her sudden melt down. He stood to go to her, but she put her hand up to stop him. Wanting to deal with it herself.

"Bella..." Renee's voice broke over the other end of the phone. Just as Bella she was unable to hold back her sadness and pain she was feeling for her daughter and Charlie. She had no idea what she was talking about, but figure it was best to try and bring it up later on. "I'm so sorry...We will be there in two days for the funeral. You can come back home with us to Florida and we can get through this."

She was more alert at that. "I'm not going to Florida."

"You are going to stay in Charlie's house? Alone, after everything?"

She shook her head a little and blinked. "No, I'm going to stay where I am now."

Renee once again was confused. "With your friend?"

"Yes mom, everything is worked out."

She would just have to figure everything out when they flew in and could talk to her in person. "Baby please call me if you need anything. I hate not hearing from you and so much as happened and I'm left in the dark. I will see you in two days ok?"

She shut her eyes, that was just one more thing she did not want to deal with. "Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, please be careful." The phone clicked as Renee hung up.

Bella sighed and hung up the phone, tossing it into the floor. There was no way she was going to try and call all the other people back after that.

"Edward..." She looked up and he was instantly at her side to hold her. She clung to him once again.

She continued to cry and pulled him closer to her for a kiss. Some sort of more contact even though it made him feel slightly off she was doing that in the mix of her emotions. He could not deny her and tried to wipe away some tears with his thumbs as he held her face and kissed her back. She pulled away first, still with fresh tears continuing to fall as she tried to speak.

"I need to feel you..." Her voice cracked through her sobs and she eagerly pulled on him as if it was going to make her even closer. She once again desperately claimed his lips with hers trying to find some cure for her pain. He had to pull away when everything turned in a direction he wasn't expecting. He gently grabbed her hands to keep them from trying to undo his shirt and tried to talk to her.

"Bella, this isn't going to take the pain away..." He hated telling her that since he wanted to take her pain.

"I have to feel you...Know you are there...feel you inside me and everywhere around me...I don't want to be alone." The sadness on her face and in her voice killed him and he once again tried to make her tears go away with his hands.

"Sweetie I'm right here. I would never leave you." He was having trouble speaking then at how upset he was getting.

"Edward please...Make the pain go away." She cried to him for help and wanted him in all the wrong ways. The last thought she had still lingering in her mind from the night where she felt happiness and that was all that she wanted again. In her battle of emotions it was hard for her to think straight anyways and only did it on instinct. A part of her mind still twisted with everything else was allowing her to know thats where she felt no pain. Her hands found her own clothes now and she helplessly tore at them since he wasn't allowing her to his.

"Bella, stop..." He had to use a little bit of force to get her to listen. He hated her cry for him since he knew he wasn't going to be able to help like she wanted. He took her hands and kissed them both each in turn and made her look at him while still holding them. "This isn't what you want." He pulled on her until she was against his chest and his arms instantly wrapped around her. "I love you and will be here for you through all of this. What ever you want that I can give, you can have, just not this. Not until it's for the right reason." He was used to not being able to refuse what she wanted, but he just couldn't allow himself to do that. Not with her in the state she was.

Bella started to calm down as she listened. No longer trying to force him into something he didn't want.

She just sat there against him silently, trying to only think of him. At how happy he made her and everything he has done.

"I don't want to go." She spoke quietly once her mind wandered in a different direction.

He looked at her, not sure what she was talking about. "Go where?"

"The funeral." She sighed. "I don't want those to be the last memories I have of him and I don't want to talk to Renee..." She knew that sounded bad, but this toll was on her more than anyone else because she felt like it was her fault in some way.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "That would be up to you. I can't make you go...well I'm sure I could, but I'm not going to." He smiled a little, just trying to get her in a better mood.

She smiled for him, but then got serious again. "Why do you put up with me? Since day one of meeting you I have done nothing but cause you problems." That really was the truth in her eyes. If he saw it differently she thought he was crazy. It was the first time she ever thought of him like that without thinking of how she would feel without him. "Maybe me going to Florida would be better..." She turned her head away from him when his body tensed under her and she could hear his breathing stop. She didn't dare look up to see his face.

"Is that what you want?" He tried to paint a picture that wasn't there because she could clearly feel how hurt he was by the idea even though he was trying to hide it so well.

"I wouldn't be able to make things more difficult for yo-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"You don't." He made her look at him then her words were causing him too much pain to hold up his act any longer. "Why do you suddenly want this?"

She looked at him even though she did not want to. The look on his face made it harder to keep her current train of thought. "I don't. I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

"And you don't think when you talk like this it doesn't hurt?" he let her go then to stand and run a hand through his hair.

"Is your life really all that much better with you here having to deal with all this because of me? I've put your family at risk so many times. I've put the school at risk because you want to protect me so badly that you had thoughts and urges to kill people that you didn't before I came around. I feel like I'm constantly hurting you with all my emotional delusions I can't seem to keep under control. I have problems." She watched him stand in the corner of the room as she talked. It would kill her to not be with him, but she hated having pulled him into everything with her crazy life. It broke her heart to hear about how he was struggling with his own emotions and cravings because of her.

"Stop it!" His yell made her jump and he placed his hands over his face and again ran them through his hair. The sight she took in next made her gasp slightly. He was actually crying. For the first time in his life since a vampire he had his own tears running down his face. He made no note of it as he tried to put all this together. "Bella, I rather go through hell and back with you by my side than to lose you and be alone again. I waited so long for you. I'm prepared to deal with what ever comes next." It was funny that when he had thoughts of leaving for the better it did not hurt him this bad. The fact she was now having the thoughts completely broke him.

"Edward..." She got up to go to him. "I just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then don't say things like that." His stare was intense and he got the point across. His eyes had turned a green color sometime during his emotional turn. "I would never force you to stay with me if you were unhappy, but don't ever think that you being with me causes me pain."

"I'm sorry." She got up then to go to him much like he always had her. Thankfully he didn't refuse her and she pulled him into her embrace.

"Look what you've turned me into." He chuckled a little and sniffed, unbelieving his current actions. He had no idea how it was possible, but didn't care then. All he wanted was her touch and he got it.

She held onto him and apologized countless times for feeling so cold hearted and be blinded from the truth. "Didn't you say when you were human your eyes were green?"


	9. Chapter 9

His head moved to look at her. "What? why?"

She just stared into his eyes, the color faded back to the golden color in almost an instant. Had she imagined it? What the hell was going on. "Nothing." Figured it wasn't worth bring up since she couldn't prove it now.

"I guess I should pull myself together and call all these people back." He stopped her when she went for her phone on the floor.

"Why don't we just go to school and worry about it later?" He held her hand and smiled.

She sighed. "Fine."

She left her phone at the house while they were at school. The point of even going right then was to get her mind off everything. School seemed to help with that the most because she knew it was important so it kept her mind from wandering too much.

After almost all of her classes her teachers would pull her aside and let them know they were sorry about her loss. Or make sure she was doing ok, which bringing it up when she wasn't trying to think about it didn't help. Instead of being rude she let them talk and gave them their answers. Edward didn't always wait for her, but she got to class on time and he was there to calm her once again.

Stopped again after her last class Edward gave her a kiss and said he would meet her at the car. She tried to make it quick and pretty much let her teach know she didn't want to talk about it and headed out after him. Apparently he kept her longer than she thought because the parking lot was almost empty.

She didn't see Edward at first because he was bent down beside the car looking at his tire. She only knew he was there when he stood up to get something out of the car and bent back down. He didn't look happy.

Figured it was just a guy thing when it came to cars and kept on her way. She had almost reached him when she saw Mike walking from around the car that had been parked beside them holding some kind of metal pole. She wasn't close enough yet to really make it out. When he started approaching the other side of the car where Edward was she screamed his name.

That made him stand and turn in the direction of her voice. Mike took that advantage and swung the pole as hard as he could hitting Edward in the side of the face with it. He dropped instantly to the ground not even making a sound of pain and she took off running. She was waiting for him to get off the ground and kill Mike, but he never moved.

Mike had completely disappeared by the time she reached him and dropped to her knees staring in horror at the blood on his face.

"No, no, no, Edward." She reached down to touch him and try to get him to get up. The blow had been so forceful she could see traces of blood on the side of his car. She dropped her head down against his body as she cried. Fearing the unthinkable that he was dead even though she knew it couldn't be possible.

"Please get up...." She wanted nothing more than to run after Mike and kill him herself, but she couldn't leave him laying there on the ground.

She reached into her pocket for her phone and cursed when it wasn't there.

"This isn't suppose to happen!" She placed her hands on his face trying to get some kind of reaction of life out of him. Her hands were covered in blood and she could hardly see anything through her tear covered eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Don't leave me." Her voice was choked with sobs and she sat there helplessly with him in her arms. Her life was over in that moment. She felt like he was gone and she had nothing else to live for. She was the one that was suppose to go, not him. Her heart sank the longer she sat there on the ground and he didn't move. Not understanding how any of this was possible. His body was made to withstand stuff like this.

"Edward..." Her voice was a whisper and she kissed his forehead not caring about the blood everywhere.

He suddenly groaned and shifted, shoving her away without really knowing. His hand instantly found its way to the wound on his head and held it there as he moved to try and get up. "Ugh" He had to sit and leaned against his car. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hand moved away from his head and then tried to focus on the imagine in front of him.

Bella didn't take his pushing her away as rejection because she knew he was just in pain. She pulled off her now ruined sweater to give him to place against the wound as she tried to be closer to him and somehow help. She was just thankful he was moving.

He let her press it against him and dropped his head to her lap as he shook. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes as new tears fell. Every memory of him had rushed through her head in her moment of terror. Her body refused to calm down and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek as tears dropped onto his face.

His arm reached up to touch her face and make her tears go away like he always would and she smiled through a sob that escaped.

"It's ok." He spoke softly and finally pulled himself up with a curse. She let him go and stood at his side as he got himself together.

"I was so scared..." She wrapped herself around him carefully, needing his contact.

"I told you I would never leave." He held her and tried to comfort her through his pain. He was thankful he was a Vampire because he could only imagine the damage something like that would of caused a human. Even though he wasn't suppose to be harmed so easily in the first place.

"I think its because of me." She looked up at him. "Every time I'm around you recently your eyes are green and stuff like this is possible. When Emmet was there this morning your eyes were golden like normal. Maybe I'm causing something to happen and don't realize it. Maybe that is why you can't read my mind."

"Slow down." He did not want to process all of that right then. "We can talk about it when we get home."

"I'm sorry." She frowned but he was there to give her a kiss and let her know it was ok. They got into the car and she drove them home, always looking over at him to make sure he would be alright.

He jumped out of the car and disappeared once she parked. Since she knew why this time she didn't freak out and instead went inside to get cleaned up. The car was a mess and would worry about it later.

She grabbed some clothes and quickly entered the bathroom to strip off what she was wearing. The blood on them was too much of a reminder of something that could of been tragic. She turned on the shower making it as hot as she could stand before getting in.

The blood washed away from her skin and puddled into the bottom of the shower before running down the drain. She shut her eyes then to dip her head under and let the water run over the rest of her body.

The door to the bathroom opened and made her jump.

"It's just me." Edward spoke as he shut the door behind him. She opened the glass door to the shower to get a better look. He still had blood all over his face and clothes, but she could no long see the open wound and he didn't seem to be in pain. "Care if I join you?" She shook her head and watched him get undressed.

He got into the shower and pulled her to him even though he was dirty and she was clean. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply needing the touch. Her eyes shut and she gripped him tightly as he took her breath away. She could only imagine what it would be like to never feel his lips against hers again. Never feel his touch or hear his voice.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Her voice was loving and she looked up at him.

"You don't have to worry about me." He smiled for her to lighten the mood. Trying to get the days events out of both their heads.

"I love you too much, kind of comes with the package." She smiled as well and kissed him again before moving so he could rinse off. She took the time to gently help wash him. Doing it because he could not reach in certain spots and because she cared.

He took the moment to take in just how much she really did care about him and what she would do for him. It just made him love her even more if that were possible. He could never leave her and never imagine himself alone or with someone else. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her again. Almost desperately just to imprint in his mind that moment was real.

She was taken off guard and gasped at the action as she slid her fingers into his hair gently and kissed him harder. He had to pull away.

"Ok, we aren't ever going to get clean if we keep this up." He laughed a little and fought with his inner desires and managed to finish the shower. Both of them getting clean and keeping their lust for each other to themselves for the time being.

He wrapped a towel around her once they were out of the shower and proceeded to dry himself before they got dressed. The bloody clothes were still laying on the floor and he picked them up to throw away.

He didn't think they would be able to get the stains out and offered to buy Bella some new clothes.

"Don't worry about it." She knew that he had money, but she didn't like him spending it on her.

"You are so stubborn. Thats what boyfriends do you know." He smiled and left the bathroom to toss the clothes.

She just smiled and shook her head as she went to their room. She picked her phone up off the floor where it had been left and sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room she knew she was going to have to go back to the house and get her things. That is if she was to stay there permanently.

She kind of day dreamed for a moment of her and Edward having their own place away from all the bad memories this town had created for her.

She got up and went to see how much money she did have left from her savings that she had been spending on her own food to keep in the house. At this rate she was going to have to get a job or something. It did not cross her mind that Charlie's house and money would probably end up in her possession. Setting aside some money she planned to go shopping tomorrow and pick up a few things from the house.

Edward returned to the room and she walked over to him to get a better view at his face. "You sure you are going to be ok?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "I promise." He brought it to his lips to kiss the back.

Her heart always melted when he did such sweet and simple things such as that. She tugged on him to follow her and stood them both in front of a mirror in the room.

He wasn't sure at first of her intentions until he saw it himself for the first time. She wasn't going crazy because clear as day his eyes were defiantly green. It was a sight he wasn't used to and it didn't feel real.

"I wonder what all this means." She looked up at him while he still stared in the mirror. It confused her just as much as she knew it did him. He still had his vampire speed and strength when this happened. He showed different emotions he wasn't capable of before and could some how be harmed easier now too. It also did not happen all the time. She had taken notice to when he was around others he was just like he had been the day they met.

"You've seemed to notice the changes more than me." Other than the obvious anyways. He still felt the same and at that moment from seeing his face he had that craving again to kill Mike. He just sighed and walked away from the mirror, it was too confusing for him to try and figure out right then.

She followed him over to the bed and watch him lay down on his back looking up at the ceiling. Quickly she joined him laying on her side and resting her head on his chest. She let her mind wander idly then as she layed there. The changes in him had been good in some ways, but after what happened today she kind of wanted things to go back to normal. At least when he couldn't be harmed as easily she never worried about his death. The fear she felt in the parking lot had returned and she gripped her fist into his shirt as she let it overwhelm her. Even with Charlie's death she couldn't ever remember being so afraid, being abused by him didn't even come close. When James had attacked her it still didn't feel as terrifying.

She shut her eyes trying to figure out how it was possible to love someone so much. The way a simple thought about him in any way could effect her emotions amazed her.

Edward wrapped his arm around her when she grabbed onto his shirt. He didn't understand her mood change, but lifted his head to make sure she was alright. She just sighed and placed a hand over her face when she felt his eyes on her. "Is this how you feel all the time?"

"How do you feel?" He gently removed her hand from her face so he could see her.

She didn't fight him and made eye contact. "Constantly fearing the worse for me? After everything I have been through and me just experiencing what I did I'm surprised you haven't gone mad. I can't get it out of my head and the gut sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when thinking of how I could of lost you won't go away. It shouldn't be possible for one person to be able to withstand all these feelings and emotions."

He couldn't help but smile at her a little. He thought it was kind of cute in a weird way. "I think it might be easier for me since I have more control over things that could happen to you then you do for me. But yes I understand how you feel. Love is a lot more powerful then you realize. Guess thats why it took so long for me to find you. We were meant to be together."

"Is that why all these changes are happening to you? You think it was meant to be upon meeting me?" That thought intrigued her a little and she sat up to look at him better.

He really had not put much thought into it. "I guess anything is possible. I mean the fact Vampire exist and all is beyond what the normal would think to be real." It sparked an interest in his mind then as well.

The fact out of all the people he had come across in his existence she was the first mind he couldn't read.

That alone got him to thinking if something about them being together was changing things about him. He just could not point a finger as to how or why. Him also falling in love with a human wasn't something he would of ever expected. He shifted to lay on his side. "Even if I do change. You will still feel the same about me right?"

She silenced him then by covering his mouth and smiling a little. "Don't even think it. My feelings for you could only grow stronger. Even if you tried to eat me or something." She laughed only playing with him.

His eye brow raised at that. "Eat you how?" He grinned.

She swatted his arm. "I know you are a man and all but you don't have to have the mind of a 13 year old boy."

He growled and moved over top of her in a playful threatening stance. "I don't want to hear it. You love my mind." His head dipped to kiss the side of her neck then whisper in her ear. "The things I can do to you..."

Her skin crawled at his touch, it sending waves of excitement through her body. "And to think you were scared of hurting me the first time and now are a pro at teasing? How is that fair?" She stuck her bottom lip out as she pouted.

She asked for what he did next as he sucked her lip into his mouth softly nibbling. A small moan escaped her and her eyes rolled back as they closed. Enjoying yet another thrill he sent through her. He couldn't help but shift his hips against her slightly as he pulled away. "Well how the hell am I suppose to resist you?"

She grinned and pushed on his shoulders. "You just do."

He grabbed the back of the bed to keep her from moving him, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to it was still fun to pretend with her. "I don't want to."

"Too bad." She kept pushing just giving him a hard time.

He frowned still playing. "I'll just lay here on you then." He dropped his body on her carefully and snuggled under her chin. "This is better anyways."

She held him then, running her fingers through his hair perfectly content with that.

He shut his eyes and listened to her breathing and heart beat. Her warm skin against his chest was soothing. He laughed when he heard her stomach growl and looked up at her.

She smiled. "I know I know, but I'm tired of cereal."

"I told you I would buy you food." He kissed her chin.

"And I told you I wanted to pay for my own things." She grabbed his face in her hands to make him look at her.

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow whether you like it or not and I'm paying for it." He pressed his lips against her to keep her silenced so she couldn't protest.

She huffed after kissing him, but didn't argue. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

After laying there for a while just randomly talking Bella ended up falling asleep. Edward lifted his head to chuckle softly when she just didn't talk anymore in the middle of their conversation. Her day had been rough so he understood her tiredness. He ended up shifting to lay beside her so she could be more comfortable.

The night was restless for her as she constantly shifted around in her sleep as countless nightmares haunted her. Even with Edward pressed against her body to calm her back to sleep she was still sweating and frightened of the images he couldn't see in her head.

Each nightmare related around the same things but each time something was different. She knew what had happened to Charlie based on what Edward told her, but never actually saw it like he had. She would of thought otherwise with the intense images her mind was able to create. Her mind still feeling guilty made her dream of different ways she would of endlessly failed at saving him, losing Edward in the process of a lot of the times. Her body shifted in the bed as she continued to add onto the stress even in her sleep.

Edward touched her gently as he watched her. He ran his hand down her side to calm her as he spoke softly into her ear. He knew from the look on her face and how she had been recently that her stress level was unhealthy. All he wanted was for her to be happy again without a worry in the world. He started to sing, never moving away from her ear in hopes it could bring her some sort of calm settling in that moment. Even in that short period of time if it was possible he could tear away her bad dreams and take her pain. He had never sang to her before, but he didn't wish to wake her either. He was kind of hoping she didn't wake up because he would of been embarrassed to have her hear him.

It was amazing how something so little and thoughtful could change someones mood. He wasn't able to read her mind but could tell from her breathing and the tension in her body fading that it had helped. He pressed himself up against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist as he got comfortable. He kissed her shoulder wanting to keep her in that current state since she seemed peaceful.

He stayed there with her in that position until she woke in the morning.

The light shinning in from the windows made her stretch as she started to wake up. Her eyes stayed closed and she smiled when she felt Edward behind her like that. "Mmm this is nice."

He smiled as well and traced his finger tips up and down her arm as he moved to try and get closer to her. "You're so beautiful." His hand now moved over her shoulder and down her back

Thats when she rolled over to face him and cuddled against his chest. "I'm glad you are here."

He held her tighter at that, kissing her forehead. "Always."

She yawned and kept her eyes shut. "I'm so tired."

"So go back to sleep." He stroked her hair.

"I won't get to enjoy you if I do that." She finally opened her eyes tiredly to look at him.

He just took the time to enjoy being with her as they layed there. He knew the night had been rough for her and the fact she was still tired was no surprise to him at all. School wasn't for another 3 hours so she had time to rest if needed. With the funeral being only a day away he hoped she kept herself under control and less stressed. She had said she wasn't going, but he figured when the time came around and with Renee hounding she would end up there anyways. The others in the Cullen family knew what happened to Charlie and he only expect Alice to go if any of them. Only for their own sake, making sure they weren't too noticed in Bella's life then.

Bella was out in no time again and he shifted gently to get up and let her sleep a little longer. He took that chance to go out and feed so his head would heal faster. For the first time as a vampire he felt really tired and it was becoming extremely hard to hunt. He stayed out there about 2 hours and finally made his way back to the house. Being full and not feeling as tired he went to their room to see if Bella was awake yet and ready for school.

She was awake but wasn't out of the bed. He smiled at her. "Being lazy?" She grinned and moved getting further under the covers.

He ripped them away and tossed them onto the floor. She huffed, but eventually dragged herself out of the bed to get dressed. Edward just laughed and watched her. She threw her clothes at him for laughing and it just made him laugh harder. "Don't make me come over there with you like that." He teased.

She turned her head and thrust her chest out as she pulled on her shoulder straps to her bra. "What you gonna do?"

He narrowed his eyes and stalked over to her. His approach was threatening but when he got to her he gently slid a hand up her back and into her hair kissing her softly. He savored every moment of her lips on him until she pulled away. She was taken off guard as she expected him to be rough with the way he walked over to her, but enjoyed that so much more.

Her hand found his hip and pulled him closer to her feeling his excitement. She soon found her way to his belt and started to unbuckle it. He stopped her and kissed her again before walking away. "We don't have time." He was trying to tease her, but was torturing himself as well.

She just stood there a moment and watched him. She could see his hard on clearly pressing against his jeans and since he was trying to tease her she figured he would just suffer as well, making it out like it was no big deal while she got dressed. "You going to walk through the house like that?"

"I guess I will have to." Damn his plans when they backfired. He growled and grabbed his things heading to the car.

She laughed and followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Once outside and taking in the sight of his car she was reminded again of his attack. He offered to have the car clean really fast but she shook her head. "Lets just take my truck."

Without another word they were in the truck and heading toward the school. "I want to stop at the store first."

He just nodded and didn't speak like something was bothering him. She pulled into the super market parking lot and turned off her truck. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know." He just felt uneasy for some reason and got out of the truck to try and shake it off as they walked inside the store.

She looped her arm around his as they entered, trying to calm him down from what ever he was going through. She stepped away from him to quickly get what she had come there for while he looked at random things in an aisle near by. Realizing her and Edward had no pictures together she ended up getting a camera. It was a decent digital camera and she had just enough money saved up to get it and still have some left over. She made sure he did not see it and went to pay. Afterwords she grabbed the bag to go let him know she was finished.

He was already walking over to her and tried to be nosey and see what she had gotten. He made a show of playfully being annoying and she finally shoved him away and told him to wait in the truck because she needed to get one more thing. She had forgotten the batteries. Giving her a kiss he gave in and walked off to the truck. She hurried along since they were close to being late for school as it was. She paid for the batteries and went ahead and opened the camera and got it set up. Placing it in her pocket she finally left the store.

Not even two feet into the parking lot and she was stopped by someone calling her name and running up to her. Once she turned around to see who it was she flinched and turned to walk faster to her truck.

"Bella wait. I want to apologize." Mike really was a hopeless cause.

Bella snapped at that and turned to face him. "Apologize for what? You almost killed Edward you bastard!" She growled and turned stalking off again not wanting to deal with him.

He continued to follow her like a stray dog and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

She immediately jerked away from him before she gave him the chance to speak and slapped him. "Don't touch me!"

Out of instinct of being hit he grabbed her roughly to pull her to him. Wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move and was fully pressed against her chest facing him. "Just calm down a second and listen to me."

She struggled against him and pressed her hands against his shoulders trying to push herself away. "Mike stop!"

Edward turned from where he was sitting in the truck at the yell coming from the parking lot. He instantly opened the door and ran over to Bella who Mike had a hold of. He could read his thoughts and knew he was just trying to tell her he was sorry since his family was moving. Possibly just to make himself feel better for the asshole he had been. Edward was too pissed to care if his intentions were suppose to be good.

Mike had no idea Edward had even been with Bella and shoved her away at the sight of him approaching.

Honestly he thought he would of been in the hospital after his attack and was shocked to see him up walking around without a mark on him.

Bella tripped and fell backward at his shoving landing on her palms and elbows. Edward carefully helped her up once he made it over to them and made sure she was ok. Extremely angry now.

Edward didn't say a word to Mike as he had the nerve to glare at him. "I see you heal well." Mike spoke.

She could feel the tension radiating off Edward in waves. His fist were clenched and he bit his lip as he took a step closer toward Mike. "You aren't going to." At that he punched Mike in the face sending him to the ground. He knew from reading his mind he was leaving and not coming back, but that didn't mean he couldn't make him pay for all the trouble he had given them before he left.

She scanned the parking lot making sure no one was watching them. Thank goodness it was early enough in the morning that not many people were moving about yet. It made her more than happy to see Edward beat on him, she just didn't want him in trouble because of it

Mike tried to fight him back, but Edward was quicker and hit harder. Once he felt satisfied with the pain he had caused him he grabbed Bella and walked back to the truck leaving him laying in the parking lot bleeding and broken. He would heal and it was nothing sever, just enough to get the point across. Even though in Edward's mind he had to fight with himself to not kill him. It took every bit of his inner strength to walk away and not do just that.

They got into the truck and Bella wiped off her hands that were scrapped before grabbing the wheel and starting it. "I can't believe him. After everything. He never gives up."

Edward placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. "You won't have to deal with him anymore. His family is moving."

She looked over at him slightly, still trying to watch the road. "You read his mind?"

He nodded. "Yeah they are moving today. I'm guessing he wanted to try and make things better with you before he left, but he is too much of an idiot to realize it wasn't worth it." He had a slight growl to his voice, but he had every right to be mad.

Bella sighed and drove right past the school.

He looked over at her confused. "Where you going?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not in the mood to deal with school at the moment."

"Alright." He watched her a little worried. Wishing there was more he could do for her, but went along with whatever she was up to.

As she drove she let her mind wander slightly. The rumbling of her truck made her think of Charlie. That was something that had meant a lot to her and that he had given it to her before everything turned for the worst. The funeral was tomorrow and she kept having second thoughts about going. It amazed her how upset and sad she could be about him being gone, but how much she couldn't stand to be around him while he was alive. She felt like a horrible person and silently stared at the road as tears drifted down her cheeks.

Edward had not noticed anything until he heard her sniff. He looked over to see her tears and notice her mood change. "Bella..." He reached to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him away wanting to deal with her problems herself.

She just kept driving until she found what she had been looking for. It was somewhere up in the mountains where her and Charlie had gone once when she was little. She pulled the truck over into the gravel parking spot at the end of a trail. If she could get herself under control it seemed like the perfect place to try out her new camera, but she dropped her head to the steering wheel once parked to let everything out.

Edward was afraid to touch her because of her rejection before. He didn't have to, after a minute she pulled away from the wheel to move into his waiting arms.

"I'm sorry." She knew he probably had no idea why she broke down this time since it was random, but he didn't judge her.

They stayed like that a little bit before stepping out of the truck. He looked around not really sure where they were or her plans.

She led the way and he followed taking in the scenery. It amazed him really since he knew she wasn't one for hiking or being outdoors. They ended up in a clearing that over looked a mountain side and they could see way off into the distance over town and over more mountains. It looked amazing and as he was taking it all in she snuck out the camera and called his name to grab a quick shot. The grin he had on his face was priceless. The perfect first picture.

His smile faded and he blinked. "What the hell?" He laughed a little since he had been taken off guard.

"You're too damn sexy to not take pictures of so no arguing." She smiled then and went to give him a kiss as she took another quick picture. He reached up to grab the camera from her after that.

"In that case I get to take pictures of you." He backed up and snapped one of her coming after him, finding it extremely funny when it came up on the screen but it was adorable. He paused for a moment and got this evil grin on his face as a thought crossed his mind.

"You realize what we can do with this right?" He quirked his eye brow and she took the camera back.

"I don't think so." She laughed and walked over to a rock that was slightly hanging over the edge of a cliff to sit down. He joined her from behind and sat down with her between his legs. She instantly leaned back against his chest where his arms wrapped around her.

Bella looked off into the distance as her mind went back to the times her and Charlie had been there. For once when she thought of him since his death she had felt at ease and happy. The ripping feeling of her chest and the horrible heartache had faded and remained dormant for the time being. Maybe she wouldn't feel that way forever after all. A smile crossed her face and she let her eyes close as the cool mountain air blew over her skin. "Can we stay here forever?"

He kissed the top of her head. "As long as you want."

"Forever it is then."

He shook his head and smiled, at least she was happy. He took that moment to grab the camera again and snap a few photos. It was a good idea on her part to get it since he did not want to forget this moment.

Setting the camera down beside them he leaned back resting his hands on the rock below them. She willingly moved with him to lean even further onto his chest. Once he was comfortable and turned so she was facing him and their chests were pressed together. That just made him lay back even further so he could put an arm around her.

She just lay there a moment with her head up to look at him. Her hand reached out to trace his features really taking the sight of him in fully like she was afraid she would forget how he looked. He turned his head to kiss the tips of her fingers lovingly and he was rewarded with her perfect smile filled with nothing more than love and adoration.

"I can't believe how much I love you..." He spoke softly. "It just doesn't seem possible. I don't know what I would do without you now." His hand found her face to hold it gently. She blinked like she was holding back tears and then closed her eyes completely to try and put the words together she was going to say next. She couldn't. Her emotions got the best of her.

"You mean everything to me." Was all she could get out before her endless emotional battle was over and she had lost. Her tears weren't from sadness this time, but formed because she loved him so damn much.

She stretched her neck out to give him a kiss before resting her head on his chest sideways so she could look out at the view. There was no heart beat but the movement of his chest as he took in breaths was soothing. For some reason she kept expecting something to happen to ruin the perfect moment, but it never came.

Edward gladly held her for as long as she would allow. He loved feeling the heat from her body sink into his skin and through out the rest of him. His hands slid up and down her back slowly as he looked off into the same direction she did perfectly content.

It started to get dark and he could feel her shivering. Him pressed against her he knew wasn't going to help in that area so he sat up slowly.

Regretting getting into the truck and leaving she was at least glad the day was so wonderful. It amazed her they had spent all day there when it had not even felt like it. She stopped in town to grab a bite to eat before they finally reached the Cullen's.

Having done nothing all day surprised her at how tired she was. Without saying a word she went to their room to remove her clothes and pull on one of his shirts to sleep in. He didn't mind and smiled when she crawled under the covers in just her black panties and his shirt.

He moved over to the bed to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to go find Carlisle and speak with him. You get some rest." She just gave him a nod and shut her eyes before he was out of the room. She was beat.

Edward returned to the room about an hour later and shut the door behind him quietly. He then removed his shirt and went to look at all his music on the shelves. As he passed the bed he really then noticed how she had been laying. The blanket had shifted to the side and only covered one of her legs. She was laying half on her stomach and half on her side with the free leg curled up. Her black underwear pressed against her skin and the shirt was pulled up enough to expose her back and smooth skin.

He had no idea why but she looked extremely sexy laying like that with everything tossed about. He swallowed to catch a groan that threatened to escape his throat as his mind wandered. Once he allowed his mind to calm he walked over to the bed. His body had already betrayed him and was long gone from controlling the way it reacted.

Shifting in the bed he gently pressed his body against her back. His hand slid down her side and stopped at her hip gripping it and thrusting against her ass softly. He dipped his head to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. "Bella..." His hand went down her leg some and back to her hip as he groaned into her ear.

He felt her body shake and smiled when she shifted around slightly as she came out of her deep sleep. He really had no idea where his new mood came from, but he wanted her. Shifting his hips against her again as his erection painfully pressed against his jeans he bit down on her shoulder.

She became more aware then and smiled even though still waking up. Her arm reached up over her head to place on the back of his neck as he bit her. She could clearly feel how turned on he was against her and shifted her hips back against him even more. That caused him to moan against her skin and bite harder.

She gasped at the pain as it sent more excitement through her. He had never done anything like this before and it was turning her on.

"What's wrong?" Her words were breathless the more he got her worked up. She knew nothing was seriously wrong and only responded to his bite to mess with him.

He lifted his head as his hand went up her side under the shirt and over her ribs. "The fact your clothes are still on." He grinned even though she couldn't see it.

She laughed a little and grabbed his hand moving it over her breast as she thrust her chest into it. He took advantage of that and squeezed gently causing her to moan. "So get rid of them." She rolled onto her back then allowing him to move over top of her.

He took a moment to look at her before he quickly stripped what clothes she had on. Fast enough she did not even realize he had moved and she was laying there naked. He smiled at her before kissing her deeply as he slid his hips against hers. She grabbed onto his hair with one hand to deepen the kiss as she went for his belt with the other. He did not stop her and pulled away so she could sit up and have a better reach.

She paused to run her hands down his chest feeling his muscles before finally undoing his belt. The sight of him so turned on and pressed against his pants like that made her ache. She took no time to get to his button and zipper, freeing him into her hand.

He groaned and let his head fall back at her touch. Grabbing her wrist, his hand lightly trailed up her arms to her shoulders as he thrust into her grip.

He quickly stopped her when she tried to take him into her mouth and shook his head. "I want you too bad." He gasped. Managing to get out of his jeans without pulling away he pushed on her to lay back.

She pouted at him, but did as he wanted. His hard on pressed against her leg and it amazed her how he wasn't in pain at the throbbing. Her legs swiftly wrapped around his waist and pulled on him, letting him know she wanted him bad too. "Take me..." Her eyes met his and he growled low in his throat at her words. Without hesitation he thrust into her slowly which made his body shake.

"You ok?" She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll never get used to how good you feel." His voice was breathless and he struggled for the words as he tried to concentrate on the feeling.

Her legs pulled harder on him wanting him to move faster but he never budged. He wanted to enjoy going slow for the moment as he got used to her again. The only thing she could do then was pull him down and make their lips meet forcefully. That caused him to finally move faster and she moaned against his mouth.

He bit down on her lip to suppress his own and grabbed her leg lifting it up higher so he could go deeper.

She gasped at the new sensation and he shifted his hips to hit the perfect spot on her each time. He could tell how close she was getting the harder she gripped him with her inner muscles and the faster her breathing got.

"I'm not going to last." He growled when she squeezed him as soon as he said that and slowed his thrust but continued to go deep.

His head dropped to her shoulder where she kissed his neck and ear. "Cum for me Edward..." Her own climax was on the edge and she wanted him to go with her.

Instantly he tensed at her words and groaned. "I'm cumming." He thrust hard a few more times and reached down to gently rub her clit as he tried to pull out of her, but she only tightened her hold on him and bucked wildly against his hand.

His eyes instantly met hers as he struggled. "Bella..." He pleaded letting her know he couldn't hold back.

"It's ok. Just fuck me." It was her turn to growl and that was it. He was done. Letting everything else slip his mind he kissed her passionately and thrust hard as he fell over the edge. He made sure his hand worked her to bring her with him and her moans in his ear and her shaking prolonged him until he finally couldn't move anymore.

He fell onto her chest once he stilled and listened to her breathing in his ear as he tried to make a thought. He simply couldn't process anything at that moment other than how good he felt. Her hands pet his hair as he lay on her and tried to catch her breath. She could die right then from suffocation and would be perfectly content.

"Shit." Edward sat up quick and pulled out of her once he realized what he did. "Bella why d-" She cut him off to grab his face and calm him down. "It's ok."

"How is that ok?" He was extremely confused. Knowing he was a vampire and never hearing of them having kids he still did not want to risk it.

That made her sit up and kiss him. "I'm taken care of ok? Don't freak out. There won't be any little Edwards around here any time soon." She could not help but laugh at that thought if it was possible.

He still continued to stare mainly worried about her. "You sure?" Her nod reassured him and he sighed as a grin crossed his face. That look always made her feel better and his green eyes that were always present when she was around made him even more beautiful. His self control still amazed her and wondered how it had become so easy for him to hold back unlike before.

Not wanting to move she huffed and rolled to get out of the bed and clean up. He followed her doing the same and laughed when she flopped onto the bed once she was done. "Can I go back to sleep now?" She spoke with her face pressed against the pillow.

"I guess I have tortured you enough for once night." He pulled the covers up over her before sitting on the bed.

"If that is torture, then by all means please make me your slave and torture me as much as you want." She peeked out from the pillow covering her face and smiled before snuggling against his side to go to sleep.

"You know I will do whatever you want." His arm found its place around her as he watched her breathing become even as sleep claimed her.

(Yes it has taken me forever to update and I apologize. Work has been crazy and stressful which is cutting me time in half to work on this. I promise I'm working on the Charlie stuff and the weird Edward stuff has not been forgotten. I only wrote this to give me time to think about it all and put it together. Will update soon as possible thanks!)


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was the day of the funeral and Bella was surprisingly acting like it was just a normal day. After having Edward talk her into it she finally agreed to go. Even though in the back of her mind she knew it was going to be tough since she was handling everything so well at the moment. She feared once she was there and witnessing everything it would finally sink in that it was real and he wasn't coming back. At the moment it all just felt surreal to her still even if she had her moments of breaking down before. She just tried not to think about it right then while she ate her breakfast. Her mom had already been calling her off the hook making sure she would be there and still trying to talk her into going back to Florida with her.

Once done eating she washed off her dishes and took in a deep breath to keep herself under control. She would have to keep a huge mental barrier up to survive the day.

Edward kept his distance since he had no idea what to say and was afraid he might say the wrong thing. He really only spoke when she spoke to him first, but was with her if she needed him.

"I'm not going to bite your head off." She gave him a look while she turned off the water and put her dishes away. She knew he was acting different and just wanted him to know she was going to be fine.

He looked up a bit surprised and walked over to her. "I'm sorry."

Sighing she leaned against the counter and then his side once he approached. "I need to go find something to wear." That was going to be a problem since she already knew she wouldn't find anything. This really wasn't something she was planning on for years to come.

Edward stood to the side once again as he watched her endless battle with her clothes. It's not that he did not want to help her he just had no idea how. The room had become covered in her things and sometimes he had to dodge flying clothes she would toss over her head.

"Sweetie just slow down." He took a risk and spoke as he watched her temper start to flare the more irritated she got. He didn't dare go to her just yet.

Just like he predicted she snapped at him. "I've got it." She growled and threw what she had in her hand back into the closet not caring where it landed. Her head dropped into her hands as she sat on the floor and sighed in frustration. "Why can't I just have normal fucking clothes like everyone else?"

Edward moved a little closer to her to sit on the edge of the bed. "I can see if Alice has anything if you want." He bit his lip hoping she wouldn't go off on him again.

She looked up from her hands to ponder the thought for a minute and nodded. "Ok, thank you." She kept her voice quiet knowing it wasn't his fault she snapped at him and felt a little guilty.

He gave her a smile and left the room to go find Alice.

Bella flopped back onto the floor from her sitting position to now laying. Her palms met her eyes as she closed them and took in a deep breath. The stress was already hitting her and she wondered if her mental wall she was holding up was making it even more stressful. She couldn't let herself break down, at least not yet.

She rolled over to get up and noticed something under the bed. It had to of been mixed into a lot of the stuff she had been tossing around and did not notice. She wondered how it got so far under the bed and slid to get it. Thankfully it was tall enough she could fit under there without force and grabbed it. About that time she felt someone grab her feet and start pulling making her slide out. She rolled onto her back once she could and smiled up at Edward.

"Is there a reason you were under there?" He asked holding out the clothes he had gotten from Alice. She slid the object into her pocket for now and got up with his help and took the clothes to look them over.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She made a face and slumped over.

"I know." He kissed the side of her head and tried to motivate her since they did not have much time before they were to meet everyone.

Getting his hint she tried on the clothes and finally settled on something. She still wasn't one hundred percent happy with it, but it would work and she could not be too picky anymore.

It didn't take him long to find what he was going to wear and get ready himself. When he returned back to the room he noticed she had changed clothes again. She was wearing her every day clothes, something she would of worn to school not to a funeral. "You not going?"

She looked away from the mirror and over to where he was standing in the doorway. "No, I'm just going to wear this instead." She just wanted to be herself and not change who she was just because of the occasion. The object she had stored in her pocket was an old hair clip Charlie gave her when she was like 7 for her birthday. She hadn't even known she still had it until it showed up under the bed. It ended up in her hair before they left and she stayed quiet while Edward followed the directions to find where the funeral was being held.

In the back of her mind she knew this was going to be a big deal and the whole town was more than likely going to show up. Maybe if it would of been smaller no one would judge her if she changed her mind to not go. Everyone from the police station was sure to be there and if she wasn't she wondered if they might suspect something.

When they pulled into the parking lot she started getting extremely nervous and stressed out. There were so many people and it was starting to sink in this was real and these were the final moments. Bella faced Edward when he turned off the car and the look on her face stunned him. "You going to be ok?"

She shook her head unable to speak as she got out of the car. He quickly moved to her side to wrap his arms around her as they made their way inside. He could hear how fast her heart was beating and how worked up she was getting. She was keeping her cool though and struggling to hold everything inside.

Renee spotted them as soon as they walked inside and ran up pulling Bella from Edward and into her embrace. Unable to control herself any longer she broke down in her mothers arms. She had not seen her in so long and so much had happened it was just nice to finally be in her arms once again. Renee didn't let her go until she was calm again. Edward always wanting to protect her and stayed close, but did not come between them.

They caught up on things, but Bella didn't say much about Charlie and his recent behavior while they were there. She actually managed to handle herself decently during the service and not break down completely until the body was being lowered into the ground. She unintentionally created a scene when she tried to place the hair clip she had worn to be with Charlie as they were in the process of burying him. After everything was over Renee spent a lot of time convincing Bella to come visit her for 3 days, in hopes she would change her mind and decide to move there. She was extremely uncomfortable when with the idea of Bella living with Edward when she finally found out that was the friend she had been staying with. Renee made no note of inviting him along, wanting as much time alone with her daughter as possible to try and talk her out living with the Cullens.

Bella gave in not wanting to stress out anymore and defiantly didn't feel like arguing. She figured she could handle being away from Edward for the 3 days at the most. Managing to pull herself away from her mother she left the funeral home with Edward and went back to their house. He knew of the plans and the fact she would be leaving in the morning she he was going to spend as much time with her as possible.

Ever since Charlie began his abuse to the end and until now he had not went a single day without seeing her. In the back of his mind he really did wonder how this change would effect his emotions. She was the love of his life and he felt the need to be with her and protect her, even more so in her current state. With her being hundreds of miles away it worried him, which he did not even think it was possible for him to feel that way. Just another reminder of how much he really loved her and still ceased to amaze even himself with that.

Once they returned home they went inside and Bella began the process of packing and looking through everything she would need for the three days. She didn't say much at all the days events still fresh in her mind and the endless battle of her uncontrollable emotions continued. She didn't want to leave Edward and wished he could go with her, but the day light was not in his favor when it came to Florida.

The packing didn't take long since she was a pretty simple person and did not need a ton of clothes or other things to please herself. She gave Edward a kiss and grabbed some clothes letting him know she was going to take a shower. Just wanting a little time to herself and her thoughts. She really wanted her mood to be less depressing while she spent her last minutes with him before she left, so she needed this.

Edward took this time to go play his piano and not let the thoughts of her being gone get to him. He would of went with her instantly if she had invited him to shower as well, but knew she needed the time alone and let her be.

All too soon did the hot water run cold in what felt like a short moment. Her mind had wandered under the soothing feel of the water hitting her skin making her lose track of time. She had finished what she needed to do and got dressed. Taking her time she ran a towel through her hair to dry it some and started brushing it out. She sighed when she tried to look in the mirror and reached out to wipe it off. Once the vision was clear she jumped and ducked when she saw a fist coming up from behind her and the mirror shatter under the hit.

She stumbled back to regain her balanced and turned around seeing Charlie standing there. He looked just like he had the last day she had seen him and just as angry. His yelling was hurting her ears more than she would of imagined it to and he took a swing at her causing her to scream and run for the door. _What the hell was going on_ is all she could think. She honestly didn't think she was that crazy. Her hand slipped off the door handle when it wouldn't open and she began to panic.

"Open the door!" She cried out and pound her fist against the wood. "Please, somebody!" She started to cry then and fumbled with the lock thinking maybe she had locked herself in, but still couldn't managed to pull the door open. "Edward!" The lights went out in the bathroom then causing it to become pitch black. Her breathing picked up and spiked her panic even further as she continued to pull on the door handle with one hand and beat on it with her other hand. "Let me out!" She never had the courage to turn around and find out if she was still imagining him since she was too afraid.

The only sound that really stood out in her head was how hard she was breathing and the feel of her face soaked with tears. She couldn't understand why no was was trying to help her until she heard an unlikely voice.

Jasper was the first one to the bathroom door having heard her cries from where he had been in the house. Edward was still in the music room with some headphones on unaware at the moment of what was going on. Jasper pulled on the door and even under his vampire strength couldn't seem to open it. "Bella are you ok? What's happening?"

She was just happy the voice she heard she knew and didn't care what it was saying, she just wanted to be free. "Open the door please!"

Jasper tried again using all he had and it didn't budge. He started to worry at the panic in her tone and the fear he could feel radiating off her. He tried to manipulate her mind to calm her down while he tried to figure out how to get her out and yelled for Edward loud enough to where he would hear, but didn't hurt Bella's ears.

Edward jerked up at his yell and ripped the head phones off darting in the direction of them. He knew something was wrong with a cry like that and stopped at the door where Jasper was standing. Instantly he picked up on the situation when he could hear Bella on the other side in a panic.

"Jasper let me out!" She screamed then as she was knocked to the floor by an unseen force and her only defense was to curl up into a ball against the wall since she couldn't see to defend herself.

Edward's heart broke at the distress in her voice and the fact he couldn't do anything. With another try and no effort at all the hold on the door broke and the light from the outside shined in on Bella on the floor. He was quickly to her side and pulling her into his arms to get her out of the bathroom.

She clung to him once she felt his presence and felt safe. He placed her on the floor and bent down to her level to cup her face and get a better view of her condition. After kissing her forehead and brushing her wet hair out of her face he spoke. "It's ok, you're safe now."

With the work of Jasper in her mind she quickly calmed and turned to face him. "Thank you...Not just for my mood...For everything." It still really surprised her that he came first and actually cared. Over the time she had been there yes they had gotten a lot closer, but she still could never figure him out. Never too sure of his intentions when he was around and if he was even ok of being in her presence and not being tempted. It meant a lot to her.

He just smiled and gave her a simple nod before turning to leave.

"Jasper wait." She pulled away from Edward gently and went over to him giving him a hug. She saw Edward tense out of the corner of her eye and honestly did not even think of her actions. Jasper tensed a little as well, but only because of her smell and held his breath. Edward trusted Jasper, but couldn't let his guard down.

Bella pulled away and blushed a little at making him tense. "I'm sorry, I just really am grateful."

He chuckled slightly. "Your welcome, really." He was able to turn and leave that time.

She watched him leave and quickly turned back to Edward's waiting arms. She inhaled his scent deeply and let her nerves calm again.

"You going to be ok?" Edward spoke softly and kissed the side of her head. He felt her nod against him.

"What happened?"

She shifted to look up at him then. "I think my imagination got the best of me..." Thats when she noticed the broken mirror all over the bathroom floor. Maybe she really wasn't going crazy.

He followed her look and saw the shards on the floor then looked back at her to make sure she hadn't been hurt. Other than emotionally stressed she didn't have a scratch on her.

"I'm just glad you are ok." He really had been scared to death at her cries and when he had no control over helping her. She lifted herself up on her toes to give him a kiss and wrapped an arm around his neck. Just wanting to be closer and feel his touch and know she was safe in his embrace.


End file.
